A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk
by HaruHaru10
Summary: Kisah romantis tentang seorang wanita biasa bernama Lee Eunhyuk, yang menjaga kesetiaannya pada tunangannya Lee Donghae, tetapi harus diuji karena pertemuannya dengan seorang CEO sempurna bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Remake story (Shanty Agatha) GS, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, KyuHyuk, slight HaeHyuk, "NC". Semoga suka :)
1. Chapter 1

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha,

saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk.^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Sinopsis:

"Dalam hidupnya, Impian Lee Eunhyuk hanyalah ingin menjadi

wanita yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dia ingin menikah dengan Lee

Donghae kekasihnya, membentuk

keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu

seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya:

bergandengan tangan di usia

senja, melangkah menuju matahari

terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia

inginkan meskipun sederhana,

tidak semudah itu menjadi

kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah

merenggut semua yang

diimpikannya, orang tuanya,

merenggut rencana pernikahannya

dengan Donghae yang kemudian

tak berdaya dan membuatnya

harus berjuang sendirian, dan

menghancurkan semua mimpi-

mimpinya yang sebelumnya

terbungkus dalam rencana masa

depan yang telah tersusun rapi.

Semuanya hancur.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk

bangkit itulah dia harus

berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun,

seorang CEO kaya yang

sombong, arogan, suka

memaksakan kehendak, dan...

Punya obsesi seksual terpendam

terhadap dirinya. Eunhyuk

membutuhkan Kyuhyun lebih demi

menyelamatkan Donghae,

sedangkan Kyuhyun membutuhkan

Eunhyuk untuk memuaskan hasrat

obsesif yang terus menerus

menyiksanya terhadap Eunhyuk.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya

tidak pernah bersilang jalan

inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan.

Dua manusia yang saling

membenci satu sama lain tetapi

dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan

kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka

panas membara, luar biasa sampai

mereka bisa terbakar habis di

dalamnya. Mereka menjalin

hubungan karena keterpaksaan,

yang lama kelamaan menjadi

hubungan saling membutuhkan,

saling merindukan dan saling

memuaskan dan….. akhirnya

menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya

Eunhyuk harus memilih antara

hasratnya pada Kyuhyun , lelaki

arogan yang terus menerus

menyakitinya tetapi berhasil

merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya

kepada Donghae, lelaki yang baik,

yang pernah meninggalkannya

untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi

tetap menjaga janjinya dalam

sebentuk cincin pertunangan di

jari manisnya."

Part 1

Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang

sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu

besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu

mewah dan berkuasa itu seakan

mencerminkan apa yang menunggu

dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan

debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu

itu, dan ketika menyadari

tangannya berkeringat, Eunhyuk

tersenyum kecut,

Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman

mati saja, desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Eunhyuk menyadari

ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana

didalam ruangan itu sungguh

elegan, dengan penataan ruang

dari desainer terkenal dan

perabotan kelas tinggi yang

khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini.

Temperaturnya diatur senyaman

mungkin dan samar-samar tercium

aroma cendana yang menenangkan.

Semua yang ada diruangan ini

sungguh menyenangkan, ups! ,..

salah, semua menyenangkan

kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu

adalah sosok dingin yang duduk

tegak dibalik meja dengan

keangkuhan yang mencerminkan

seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat

dunia.

Lalu tatapannya itu, tatapannya

itu! Sangat mengerikan. Mata

coklat itu menatapnya dengan

kadar kebencian yang begitu

kental.

Eunhyuk membasahi bibirnya dengan

gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus

menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya

diam menatapnya,

mempertahankan keheningan di

antara mereka. Eunhyuk mengangkat

dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan

" well aku sudah disini, sekarang

apalagi?" kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata coklat mengerutkan alis

gusar melihat tingkah berani

Eunhyuk, mulutnya menipis,

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan

kekacauan di proyek kali ini",

Akhirnya! Eunhyuk

menghembuskan napas setengah

lega setengah panik mendengar

kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba

menyelamatkan keadaan",

sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak mau

kedengaran begitu kurang ajar,

tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki

itu mau tak mau memunculkan sisi

defensif dari dirinya.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan

katamu?",lelaki itu tampak

begitu murka mendengar jawaban

Eunhyuk, "Kau mengusir klien

terpenting kita, dan

mempermalukannya di depan

umum, dan kau bilang itu untuk

menyelamatkan keadaan?"

Eunhyuk membalas tatapan garang

lelaki itu dengan tak kalah

garang, "Orang yang anda bilang

klien terpenting kita itu, merayu

dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di

tengah-tengah pameran tersebut,

apakah menurut anda, saya,

sebagai supervisor yang bertugas

dilapangan hanya boleh diam saja

dan tidak membelanya?!"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari

mata coklat itu benar benar

membuat Eunhyuk sebal,

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai

supervisor dan seorang supervisor

bertugas menjaga hubungan baik

dengan klien potensial, bukannya

mengusirnya", jawab lelaki itu

tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus

melupakan moralitas hanya demi

keuntungan perusahaan semata?!"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan

dapat memberikan keuntungan,

dalam hal apapun", si mata coklat

mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

Cukup sudah! Eunhyuk menarik

napas dalam-dalam,

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau

bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak

bermoral, paling cepat nanti

siang, anda akan menerima surat

pengunduran diri dari saya !",

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu

hening, dan kalaupun si mata

coklat itu kaget dengan keputusan

impulsif Eunhyuk, dia berhasil

menyembunyikannya dengan baik

karena ekspresinya tidak dapat

ditebak, dia hanya memandang

Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa makin hening, dan

Eunhyuk menunggu. Ketegangan

terasa bagaikan senar yang

ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus.

Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul

disudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun

begitu, sinar matanya tampak

begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu nona Lee Eunhyuk, mungkin saya adalah

pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus

pemilik perusahaan ini, tetapi

bukan berarti saya tidak

mengetahui setiap detail terkecil

pegawai di sini",

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam

sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya,

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang

belum selesai pada perusahaan ini

senilai 40 juta won, katakan sekarang nona Lee, apakah kau bisa

melunasi pinjaman itu dengan

tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya,

saya akan dengan senang hati

meluluskan permohonan

pengunduran dirimu".

Wajah Eunhyuk benar-benar pucat

pasi, dalam kemarahannya tadi,

sama sekali tidak terpikirkan

mengenai pinjaman itu. Dan si

mata coklat tadi menanyai apakah

dia bisa membayar pinjamannya

secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk

mengernyit seolah kesakitan, Ya

Tuhan , itu tidak mungkin, bahkan

sekarang dia sedang dalam

kekalutan besar dan membutikan

lebih banyak uang untuk...,

cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran

itu sebelum melayang lebih jauh,

Si mata coklat mendengus

menghina melihat kebekuan

Eunhyuk.

"Oke saya asumsikan kau tidak

dapat membayar tunai pinjaman

itu, meskipun saya sedikit

bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita

lajang seperti anda bisa

menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu,

tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya",

senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu

langsung menghilang dan

tatapannya berubah menjadi

dingin,

"Jadi, selama kau masih

berhutang pada perusahaan ini dan

belum bisa menyelesaikan

kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya

mengira kau bisa mengundurkan

diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya

sayalah, yang bisa memutuskan

apakah kau layak dipertahankan

atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah

bekerja dan singkirkan

moralitasmu yang munafik

itu!"

Eunhyuk menatap lelaki itu dengan

kebencian yang meluap-luap,

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang

menahan saya disini, dan jika saya

berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu,

saya akan langsung angkat kaki

dari perusahaan ini!, sekarang

mohon ijin permisi, saya akan

kembali bekerja!"

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang

tertutup dengan agak keras di

depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa

saat, lalu mendesah sambil

melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang

terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia

bersandar di kursi sambil

memejamkan mata,

Bukan salah gadis itu jika

sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu

panas, tidak !, bukan cuma panas,

kau sekarang benar-benar

terbakar!.

"Lee Eunhyuk"

Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama itu

bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya

membuka penuh perhitungan,

Well, jangan harap kau bisa

semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena

aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi,

Eunhyuk-ah, gumamnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengingat saat dia

pertama kali melihat Eunhyuk,

biasanya dia tak pernah

memperhatikan wanita, para

wanitalah yang biasanya

mengejar-ngejar dirinya, meski

suka berganti ganti wanita,

Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai kekasih

yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu

menjaga jarak dan tak pernah

mengijinkan siapapun terlalu

dekat, baginya wanita hanyalah

tempat penyaluran gairahnya dan

dia akan membayar itu dengan

perhiasan mahal, pakaian mewah

dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya, dan

itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi

dirinya dan wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi Eunhyuk..., gadis itu sudah 2

tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor

lapangan disini, dan Kyuhyun

bahkan tak pernah bertemu

langsung dengannya,

Yah tentu saja! Kyuhyun

mendengus, seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya

dengan supervisor lapangan.

Dan entah nasib sial apa yang

menghinggapinya ketika pertama

kali dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk,

ketika itu dia sedang menjamu

tamu penting dilokasi yang

berdekatan dengan proyek pameran

pemasaran yang sedang

berlangsung, maka secara impulsif

diputuskannya untuk

mampir. Manager pameran langsung

tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

lalu gadis itu muncul.

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian

kerja yang efisien dan make up

sederhana, Eunhyuk jelas-jelas

kalah jika dibandingkan dengan

pacar-pacarnya yang selalu seksi

dan spektakuler serta berasal dari

kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Kyuhyun

bagaikan disadarkan ketika

melihat Eunhyuk, dan ketika mereka

bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan

disengat listrik, gairah langsung

meletup dari ujung kepala sampai

ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu

sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk sama

sekali tidak memperhatikannya

kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali

tidak membantu,

Kyuhyun menyadari ia mulai

terobsesi pada Eunhyuk, dimanapun

ia berada, kapanpun ia ada, ia

selalu mencari gadis mau

seharipun dilewatinya tanpa

menyempatkan diri melihat

Eunhyuk, hingga seolah-olah gadis

itu merupakan eksistensi

kehidupannya. Bahkan demi hal

itu, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya

mulai memanipulasi beberapa

proyek yang sedapat mungkin

melibatkan divisi Eunhyuk semata-

mata agar dia bisa sering

melihat Eunhyuk.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau

mungkin alamiah. Kyuhyun pernah

membaca bahwa ada orang-orang

tertentu yang memang dapat

membuatmu sangat bergairah,

entah karena hormon, aroma atau

yang lainnya, mungkin Eunhyuk

salah satu diantaranya.

Ini hanyalah masalah nafsu, dan

akan segera hilang begitu nafsu

ini dipuaskan, gumam Kyuhyun

dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan

dirinya.

Dengan dahi berkerut

dipandanginya laporan pinjaman

karyawan dimejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat

mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman

Eunhyuk, kelihatannya gadis ini

sangat konsumtif dan menyukai

uang, dengan sedikit pengeluaran

ekstra pasti akan sangat mudah

menarik gadis itu ke ranjangnya,

dan setelah dia terpuaskan, pasti

akan lega sekali bisa terlepas dari

obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya eonni?",

Eunhyuk baru saja sampai, di luar

hujan deras sekali, dan air

menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

Perawat itu memandangnya

dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2

tahun dia mengenal Eunhyuk dan sudah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai adiknya. Dari

Eunhyuk masih gadis polos yang

kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia

berubah menjadi gadis tegar yang

penuh semangat dan mengambil

alih semua tanggung jawab yang

mungkin terlalu berat untuknya,

Kasihan sekali kau Hyukkie-ah, gumamnya

dalam hati. "Kondisinya baik Eunhyuk-ah,

tekanan darahnya normal dan detak

jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia

begitu tenang seharian ini, dia

tidak mengalami serangan, jadi

tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan"

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?",

mata Eunhyuk melebar bahagia,

"terimakasih eonni, kalau

begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu",

Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan putih

sederhana itu, dipandangnya

ranjang yang menjadi pusat

ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang,

terbaring sosok yang lemah,

tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang

yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin,

Eunhyuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan

menggenggam tangan yang

terhubung dengan jarum infus,

sebuah cincin emas melingkar di

jari lelaki itu, ya, cincin yang

sama yang melingkar di jarinya,

lelaki ini adalah Lee Donghae,

tunangannya yang terbaring koma

sejak lebih dua tahun yang lalu,

"Apa kabarmu sayang?",

gumamnya penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan

terasa hening, hanya suara mesin

mesin pemonitor detak jantung

dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen

yang terdengar,

Eunhyuk mengecup cincin di jari

lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang

kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu

dimana hidupnya yang indah dan

bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi,

Saat itu persiapan pernikahan

mereka, Donghae sudah cukup

mapan dan sangat mencintai

Eunhyuk, dan Donghae tidak

mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu

dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu

berjuang mandiri sehingga bisa

menjadi pengacara handal yang

cukup sukses,

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini

sebelum bertemu denganmu",

begitu ucapan syukur Donghae

dulu ketika Eunhyuk menerima

lamarannya. Eunhyuk begitu

bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu

dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya

begitu mendukungnya, sebagai

anak tunggal orang tuanya

memang sedikit lebih protektif

padanya dibandingkan orang tua

lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat

ketulusan hati Donghae dan

menerima Donghae dengan tangan

terbuka.

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi itu

terjadilah, Eunhyuk sedang

melakukan pengepasan gaun

pengantin, pernikahan mereka

tinggal sebulan lagi. Ketika itu

Donghae menelpon, karena Eunhyuk

meminta tolong padanya untuk

menjemput orangtua Eunhyuk di

bandara, orang tua Eunhyuk baru

pulang dari tugas dinas ayah

Eunhyuk di Jeju.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas

Eunhyuk menjemput mereka, tetapi

karena supir keluarga sedang cuti

dan waktunya bersamaan dengan

jadwal fitting baju pengantin,

Eunhyuk meminta bantuan Donghae.

Donghae tidak pernah merasakan

punya orang tua, jadi dia sangat

menyayangi kedua orang tua

Eunhyuk, begitu pula sebaliknya,

jadi, tugas sepele seperti

menjemput orangtua di bandara

terasa sangat menyenangkan

baginya,

"Kami akan menuju ke

tempat fitting baju segera setelah

sampai,lalu kita bisa makan siang

bersama-sama, tapi ups! Kau

kan tidak boleh makan banyak-

banyak, nanti baju pengantin itu

tak akan cukup sebulan lagi"'

candanya dengan riang

Eunhyuk sempat merajuk tapi

kemudian Donghae bisa

membuatnya tertawa lagi,

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar

bertemu dengan

orangtuamu,... aku merindukan

mereka"

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menutup

telepon setelah mengucapkan

satu-satunya janji yang tidak

bisa ditepatinya,

"Aku janji,segera setelah kami

dekat tempatmu, aku akan

menelponmu, jadi kau bisa siap-

siap di depan, Bye calon

pengantinku, I love u".

Itulah saat terakhir Donghae

menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari

itu, sama sekali tidak ada

pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan

menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam

hidupnya, dan telepon itulah awal

dari rentetan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian

bukanlah Donghae yang

dicintainya, melainkan petugas

rumah sakit. Mobil yang

dikendarai Donghae menjadi salah

satu korban tabrakan beruntun di

jalan tol, Ayahnya meninggal di

tempat, Ibunya dalam kondisi

kritis dan Donghae sudah tak

sadarkan diri karena benturan

keras di kepalanya.

Eunhyuk menjalani semuanya

seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak

bagai robot mengurusi pemakaman

ayahnya sekaligus

mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu dan

tunangannya, tak ada waktu

untuk menangis, dan kemudian

keesokan harinya ibunya

meninggal menyusul ayahnya,

Eunhyuk harus menanggung

kepedihan memakamkan kedua

orang tuanya dalam dua hari

berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu

malam itu, ketika dokter

memutuskan bahwa Donghae

mengalami koma serta tidak

diketahui kapan akan sadar,

ketegaran Eunhyuk runtuhlah sudah,

semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi

yang menerjangnya sudah tidak

dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia

pingsan dan ketika sadar dia

hanya bisa menangis,

Lalu Suster Kim Heechul datang, seorang perawat

yang cantik dan sangat baik. Suster itulah

yang membantu Eunhyuk agar tidak

terpuruk, yang membuat Eunhyuk

sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya

yang dimiliki Donghae untuk

membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk bangkit,

menyadari bahawa dia sendiri

yang harus berjuang demi

Donghae, lelaki yang sangat dia

cintai. Dan mengetahui bahwa

biaya perawatan Donghae tidak

murah, Eunhyuk segera bergerak

cepat, dijualnya rumah

keluarganya, dan dikumpulkannya

semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu

pindah ke tempat flat yang

mungil memahami bahwa efisiensi

sangatlah penting, lalu dia pindah

pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih bagus,

"Berjuanglah untuk bertahan

Donghae, karena aku akan

berjuang untukmu", tekad Eunhyuk

dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang hampir dua tahun

lebih berlalu, seluruh aset yang

dimiliki Eunhyuk sudah habis,

bahkan dia harus menanggung

hutang ke perusahaan untuk

menutup biaya perawatan

Donghae, dan tunangannya

tercinta itu masih belum sadar

juga,

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku

bertengkar dengan bosku", Eunhyuk

memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol

satu arah dengan Donghae,

menceritakan kisah kehidupannya

sehari-hari pada Donghae,

"Matanya coklat dan dia sangat

menyebalkan, dan kau tahu? Dia

sama sekali tak menghargai

moralitas, kau pasti akan

bertengkar hebat dengannya

karena sebagai pengacara kau

sangat menjunjung tinggi

moralitas" .

Eunhyuk terkekeh membayangkan

hal itu, lalu direbahkannya

kepalanya di ranjang sambil

mengamati wajah Donghae," aku

merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama

aku tidak mendengar suaramu,

sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus?

Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku

kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku

ditempat ramai dan aku tidak

mengenali suaramu",

Diluar pintu, suster Kim yang

mendengar percakapan itu menutup

mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya

berkaca-kaca. Betapa tegarnya

gadis itu, betapa hebatnya dia,

selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan

belum mendapat jawaban, tapi

semangatnya sama sekali tidak

pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Eunhyuk

bercakap-cakap searah dengan

Donghae, lalu ketika Suster Kim

mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah

menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Eunhyuk

bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya

dahi Donghae penuh kasih sayang,

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang

dan tidur, besok aku akan kesini

dan menengokmu lagi, aku

mencintaimu Lee Donghae",

Eunhyuk lalu menemui suster Kim

yang masih menunggu di luar,

suster itu menyerahkan kantong

plastik pada Eunhyuk,

"Ini nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu,

kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena

hujan, pasti kau tak sempat

makan malam" "Terima kasih eonni",

Eunhyuk memeluk wanita yang selama

dua tahun ini telah menjadi sandaran

hatinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat Hyuk-ah, kau

pasti kelelahan, jangan terlalu

memaksakan diri",

Eunhyuk menarik napas letih tapi

tetap mencoba tersenyum riang,

"Aku harus terus bekerja eonni,

apalagi sudah hampir tanggal 5",

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin

Eunhyuk harus melunasi biaya

perawatan Donghae yang makin

membengkak setiap bulannya,

Suster Kim memandang Eunhyuk

dengan hati-hati,

"Kau tahu Hyukkie-ah, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter

memperbolehkan Donghae dirawat

dirumah...",

"Tidak!", Eunhyuk memandang

suster Kim dengan ngeri,

"Donghae kan sering mengalami

serangan, aku tidak mau Donghae

kenapa-kenapa, disini adalah

tempat Donghae akan mengalami

penanganan yang paling tepat,

dan aku akan berjuang berapapun

biayanya" Suster Kim memandang Eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang,

menyadari betapa bisa keras

kepalanya gadis itu jika dia sudah

punya kemauan,

"Ya sudah, pulang dan

istirahatlah, jangan lupa dimakan

nasinya, dan ingat Hyuk-ah kalau

kau kekurangan uang, aku punya

simpanan uang yang...",

Eunhyuk memeluk suster Kim sekali

lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang,

"Kau tahu eonni, bantuan eonni

sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini,

saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi

saya harus berterimakasih".

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Eunhyuk

menunggu di halte bus dengan

panik, hujan deras akan

menyebabkan macet parah, dan

sampai sekarang bis yang dia

tunggu tak kunjung kelihatan.

Sementara itu hujan turun makin

deras hingga pemandangan di

depannya makin kabur, orang

orang mulai menyingkir karena

halte itu tak dapat lagi

melindungi mereka dari terpaan

hujan, dan Eunhyuk masih berdiri

sambil mencengkeram payungnya

erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin

yang makin kencang. Matanya

bergantian melirik jam tangannya

dan ujung jalan dengan harap-

harap cemas, dia pasti akan

terlambat hari ini, Tuan Kangin,

manager lapangannya yang galak

itu pasti akan marah besar karena

pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting

pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat

tepat waktu dan dia tidak suka

menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam

legam yang sangat mewah

meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat

didepan Eunhyuk. Mulanya Eunhyuk

tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu

berhenti untuknya karena

perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada

ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu

mobil itu mendadak terbuka,

Eunhyuk hampir terlonjak karena

kaget, "masuklah",

Mulanya Eunhyuk ingin mendamprat

siapapun pengemudi mobil itu yang

dengan seenaknya mengira Eunhyuk

adalah wanita gampangan yang

mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika

Eunhyuk merasa mengenali suara

lelaki itu, dengan ragu

ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk

memastikan bahwa pegemudi itu

sesuai dengan dugaannya,

Mata coklat yang tajam itu

membalas tatapannya, yah kalo

tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial,

setidaknya dugaannya tidak salah,

"Ayo masuk, kau akan basah

kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu,

kita kan searah", Kyuhyun agak

berteriak mengalahkan derasnya

suara hujan dan petir yang

bersahut-sahutan.

Eunhyuk masih berdiri ragu-ragu,

perjalanan ke kantor kan jauh dan

lama, Eunhyuk merasa enggan dan

tak tahu apa yang akan

dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu

sepanjang jalan, lagipula... Eunhyuk

melirik dengan cemas ke arah

payungnya, payungnya basah

kuyup dan menetes-netes dan

interior mobil itu sepertinya

sangat bagus, jika kena air...

"Masuk Lee Eunhyuk! Aku tak peduli

denganpayung basah itu! Kau akan

membuat kita berdua

terlambat!, masuk, atau aku

sendiri yang akan menyeretmu...",

Suara geram Kyuhyunlah yang

menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari

keraguannya, dengan cepat dia

memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan

duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun,

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup,

Kyuhyun langsung menginjak gas

menjalankan mobilnya, seolah

takut Eunhyuk berubah pikiran.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit pada Eunhyuk

yang memandang cemas

pada payung yang meneteskan air

di tangannya,

"Taruh saja di tempat dibelakang,

pengurus mobilku akan

membersihkannya, dan pasang

sabuk pengamanmu",

Secara otomatis Eunhyuk menoleh

kebelakang dan menemukan wadah

plastik silinder ditengah jok

belakang, mungkin tempat koran

atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu

kosong dan Eunhyuk meletakkan

payung itu disana, lebih baik

daripada payungnya meneteskan

air membasahi kursi kulit yang

mewah atau karpet tebal mobil

ini,

Setelah memasang sabuk

pengamannya, Eunhyuk menyadari

bahwa sudut mata Kyuhyun

melirik ke arahnya,

"Terima kasih", gumamnya demi

menjaga kesopanan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring,

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini

kesialan atau keberuntungan

karena akulah yang memberimu

tumpangan", gumamnya tenang.

Eunhyuk membuka mulut hendak

membantah, tetapi akhirnya

mulutnya menutup lagi. Tidak

disadarinya napas Kyuhyun yang

mendadak lebih cepat ketika

memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya,

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?"

Suaran Kyuhyun entah kenapa

berubah jadi serak hingga Eunhyuk

otomatis menoleh ke arahnya,

tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang

menatapnya melainkan memandang

lurus ke depan,

"Iya saya tinggal di flat di daerah sini",

jawabnya setengah melamun dan

tersentak ketika Kyuhyun

mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Flat?", kenapa informasi itu

sampai terlewatkan olehnya?,

"kalau begitu di mana

orang tuamu?"

"Orangtua saya sudah meninggal,

saya hidup sendirian",jawab

Eunhyuk otomatis, "Tn. Cho,

mungkin sebaiknya saya

diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor,

nanti saya berjalan kaki saja",

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya,

tak suka dengan ide itu,

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi kan

sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau

orang yang melihat saya turun

dari mobil anda akan berpikiran

yang tidak-tidak",

"Seperti kita melakukan seks yang

hebat semalam, dan pagi ini

berangkat kerja bersama-sama?",

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat mendengar

ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat

vulgar itu.

"Dengar nona Lee, kau dikenal

sangat menjunjung moralitas

dikantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin

berpikir yang tidak-tidak

tentangmu", Suara Kyuhyun

terdengar sinis dan mengejek,

"lagipula...", kali ini Kyuhyun

sengaja membiarkan tatapan

matanya menelusuri Eunhyuk dari

ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki,

"Semua orang tahu siapa aku, dan

seperti apa pacar-pacarku,

mereka tahu persis bahwa kau

bahkan tak masuk ke dalam

kategori tipe wanita kesukaanku,

lagipula aku kan tidak mungkin

tertarik padamu,jadi gosip apa

yang akan timbul?",

Detik itu juga Eunhyuk menyadari

bahwa dia tak akan pernah

menyukai bosnya yang satu ini.

Dengan geram Eunhyuk

menggertakkan giginya lalu

mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela

luar.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan

lagi di antara mereka. Ketika

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di

parkir direksi, Eunhyuk segera turun

dan mengucapkan terimakasih

dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil

menembus hujan, meninggalkan

Kyuhyun yang masih di mobil.

Untunglah lobby sudah sepi,

hanya petugas keamanan dan

resepsionis saja yang ada di sana,

jadi tak perlu kuatir akan terjadi

gosip. Tapi ketika Eunhyuk melihat

jam besar yang terpasang di lobby

dia langsung mempercepat

langkahnya, dia terlambat, Tn.

Kangin pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangannya

rekannya menatapnya sambil

mengangkat alis melihat

penampilan Eunhyuk yang acak-

acakan dengan rambut dan baju

setengah basah,

"Tn. Kangin menunggumu, dia

bilang kalau kau datang langsung

saja ke ruangannya",

Eunhyuk mengangguk, hanya mampir

sebentar ke mejanya untuk

meletakkan tas dan langsung

mengetuk pintu ruangan Tn.

Kangin, "Masuk" , gumam suara dari

dalam.

Eunhyuk melangkah masuk sambil

mempersiapkan dirinya untuk

mendengarkan ocehan panjang

lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang

menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, wajah Tn.

Kangin bukannya masam melainkan

sangat ramah, dia bahkan

mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk

dengan bersemangat.

"Saya mengerti mengapa kau

terlambat, tadi CEO kita, Tn. Cho

menelpon danmenjelaskan bahwa

kau ikut mobilnya, yah

saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca

sangat buruk pagi ini bukan?".

Eunhyuk hanya tertegun menatap

senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar.

Ternyata cuma sampai disitu arti

kedisiplinan yang digembar-

gemborkan Tn Kangin, begitu

kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua

tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja

berpapasan dengan Tn. Cho

ketika sedang menunggu bus dan

Tn. Cho menawari saya

tumpangan",

"Hebat Eunhyuk, hebat, ternyata

insiden kecil kemarin yang

menyebabkan Tn. Cho sendiri

sampai turun tangan memanggilmu

itu malah menguntungkan bagi

divisi kita. Pimpinan tertinggi

perusahaan kita, bayangkan!, dia

mengenalimu dan bahkan mau

menawarimu tumpangan!"

Eunhyuk merasa muak melihat

kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar

itu, memangnya Cho Kyuhyun itu

siapa? Memang dia CEO

perusahaan ini dan merupakan

pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini

di Korea. Perusahaan mereka

merupakan cabang dari perusahaan

terkenal dengan nama sama di

Jerman. Dan Kyuhyun sebagai

salah satu pemegang saham

terbesar sekaligus CEO yang

handal di salah satu perusahaan

mereka di Jerman, menawarkan

diri untuk mengisi jabatan di

Korea. Gosipnya Lelaki itu

menganggap bahwa memimpin

cabang mereka di Korea dengan

perbedaan budaya dan segala

keeksotisannya merupakan

tantangan tersendiri baginya.

Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga

sama seperti mereka? Seharusnya

Tn. Kangin tak perlu segirang ini.

"Eh kalau begitu, saya ijin

kembali sebentar ke meja saya

untuk mengambil bahan meeting

kita pagi ini", gumam Eunhyuk

memotong kalimat Tn. Kangin

yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas

tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Cho

Kyuhyun dan betapa beruntungnya

Eunhyuk.

Ketika Eunhyuk hendak melangkah

pergi, Tn. Kangin sepertinya baru

teringat sesuatu,

"Oh ya Eunhyuk, tadi Tn. Cho

berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu

yang ketinggalan di mobilnya, dia

ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam

3 sore di ruangannya".

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Eunhyuk tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk. Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Tn. Cho adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja. Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Tn. Cho. Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Tn. Cho hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit. "Tn. Cho sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Eunhyuk tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Eunhyuk begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Eunhyuk sampai terlambat. Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah jengkel? Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Eunhyuk akan tambah jengkel dengannya. Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Kyuhyun termenung. Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya dia memang tinggal di flat, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi, 'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di flat mungil, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta won ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Kyuhyun langsung merasa nyeri, Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini. Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Kyuhyun rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Eunhyuk mau asal Eunhyuk mau melayaninya. Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Eunhyuk yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan. Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Eunhyuk pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Kata Tn. Kangin anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Eunhyuk sopan ketika Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya duduk. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hingga Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ. "Tn. Cho ?", Lelaki itu mengerjap. "Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya", Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening, Ketika Tn. Cho sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Tn. Cho", gumamnya setengah berbalik, "Tunggu Eunhyuk", Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh. Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Eunhyuk. "Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentang...?" "Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah". Mulut Eunhyuk ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya? Wanita simpanan?", Kyuhyun tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Eunhyuk. "Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu. "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat flat kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal, baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Eunhyuk karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta won pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Eunhyuk? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu", Ketika Tn. Cho akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Eunhyuk sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini! "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Kyuhyun terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu, "Berani-beraninya anda!,", napas Eunhyuk terengah-engah, "berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Eunhyuk terhenti melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Kyuhyun tak marah karena tamparan Eunhyuk, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...", lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..." Entah bagaimana Eunhyuk mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Eunhyuk setengah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Eunhyuk berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorongnya kembali tertutup. Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah, "le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..." Kyuhyun tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara. Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Eunhyuk, bibir Kyuhyun mencari-cari bibir Eunhyuk, tubuhnya makin menekan Eunhyuk ke pintu, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Kyuhyun hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Kyuhyun menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Eunhyuk di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Eunhyuk. Sampai kemudian ketika Eunhyuk membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Kyuhyun memagut bibir itu. Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Eunhyuk seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Eunhyuk yang selembut madu. Eunhyuk terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali di rasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel di tubuh Eunhyuk, makin mendorong Eunhyuk ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Eunhyuk, lidah Kyuhyun mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket. Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Eunhyuk sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup. Sejenak Eunhyuk merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan, Donghae tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Donghae...Ya Tuhan!

Eunhyuk mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Kyuhyun. Mulut Kyuhyun yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Eunhyuk mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas. Suasana ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Eunhyuk bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Kyuhyun masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Eunhyuk, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Eunhyuk. Mata Kyuhyun tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Eunhyuk sinarnya begitu tajam, "kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...", Dengan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan mata marah menyala-nyala, "Dasar kurang ajar!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!" Suara Eunhyuk semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Hyuk-ah! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan, "saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!" Eunhyuk setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Eunhyuk yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tapi Eunhyuk tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Eunhyuk memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu. *** Kyuhyun mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali. Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik. Masih mengernyit Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu? Tidak! Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah, beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu. Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling Eropa misalnya. Atau mungkin, Eunhyuk hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Kyuhyun menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Eunhyuk barusan, menjijikkan katanya? "Lihat saja Eunhyuk, setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Suasana hati Eunhyuk benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Tn. Cho tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya. Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Heechul menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Kemana saja kau Hyuk-ah?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!" wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Donghae dirawat. Suster Heechul tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya. Eunhyuk terpaku di depan ruangan Donghae dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Donghae, Suster Heechul tiba dibelakang Eunhyuk dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya, "Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Donghae dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya", Air mata mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Donghae kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Eunhyuk mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Donghae... Eunhyuk memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Suster Heechul memeluknya sementara Eunhyuk menumpahkan air matanya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Eunhyuk makin cemas, "bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Eunhyuk gemetar, ketakutan Dokter itu menarik napas panjang "Donghae pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Eunhyuk-ssi", "mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Eunhyuk mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!", Tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi lunglai, untung suster Heechul menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya, "apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?", Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin, "Donghae dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi. Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Eunhyuk-ssi". Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad, "Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Donghae selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar. "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut Dok?", Seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman. Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab, "untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki 300 juta won."

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Eunhyuk tak peduli. Dimana Dia?! Eunhyuk menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan. Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?! Eunhyuk menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan. Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan. Sekarang hari jumat. Dan Eunhyuk menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya. Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Eunhyuk melangkah keluar.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Kyuhyun melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi, hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Eunhyuklah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang. "Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?". Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya. "Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda", Kyuhyun mengernyit menyadari suara Eunhyuk yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini? Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan gusar, "Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!", Sejenak Eunhyuk ragu, tapi Kyuhyun benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun penuh tekad meski gemetaran, "Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda". Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya. "Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi, kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan menamparnya keras. tapi dia bertahan, demi Donghae, tekadnya dalam hati "Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi". "Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!", Kyuhyun membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Eunhyuk, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Eunhyuk hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Kyuhyun melembut, "Oke, berapa?" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu Kyuhyun mendesah tak sabar. "Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu" Eunhyuk menelan ludah, "Ti..Tiga ratus...juta..won.." "Apa?", Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "300 juta won", kali ini Eunhyuk berhasil terdengar mantap. Kyuhyun mengernyit jijik, "kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!". "I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi" "kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko" "Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini", Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang. Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Eunhyuk, lalu wajahnya mengeras, "tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menghina, "baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam".

Kyuhyun hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, "lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku" Eunhyuk langsung panik melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Eunhyuk untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae! Dengan setengah histeris, Eunhyuk melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak, ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Eunhyuk berjinjit, merangkul kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya! Tubuh Kyuhyun kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Kyuhyun langsung meledak tak terkendali. Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Eunhyuk, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Kyuhyun sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Eunhyuk. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Kyuhyun benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini. Kyuhyun baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Eunhyuk yang mulai megap-megap. Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk, setengah mengangkat Eunhyuk, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang, well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Eunhyuk, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya. "Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani", Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya. "Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah ku beli".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya? Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Kyuhyun akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Donghae yang tidak pernah melebihi batas. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika... Eunhyuk terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang, Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat pasi, "Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Eunhyuk untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil. Setelah Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Kyuhyun. Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan. Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Eunhyuk terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya. "Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Eunhyuk dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat".

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..." Kyuhyun sengaja menatap Eunhyuk dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Eunhyuk merah padam. "Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...", Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya", Kalau wajah Eunhyuk bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Eunhyuk setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi Eunhyuk merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya. Eunhyuk melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas, Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat. Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Donghae, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower, maafkan aku Donghae-ah, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Eunhyuk memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat. Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Eunhyuk melonjak, "kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar, "Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Eunhyuk menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang? Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil. Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk. Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya. Ketika Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Eunhyuk memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi. "Duduklah, makan dulu", Gumam Eunhyuk mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya, Eunhyuk duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Kyuhyun sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya, "Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali." Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati melirik Kyuhyun dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Eunhyuk malu. "Eunhyuk-ah?", suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Eunhyuk hampir melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun, "a...apa?" "kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?" Dengan terburu-buru Eunhyuk menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya, "ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir" Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Eunhyuk, "pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku". Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Eunhyuk tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah. Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Eunhyuk, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya, "oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi". Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi, setelah menyesap cokelatnya.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi, beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Eunhyuk, sangat kontras dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Eunhyuk mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Eunhyuk sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk. Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya. Kernyitan Kyuhyun semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Kyuhyun, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam. Tidak! geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dibelakang Eunhyuk yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Eunhyuk, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Eunhyuk menghadap dirinya, "Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Eunhyuk, dan...meledaklah, Kyuhyun merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Eunhyuk menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman? Kyuhyun teringat ciuman Eunhyuk yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!. *** Eunhyuk masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Kyuhyun sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya. Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi hitam, "aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Kyuhyun tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Eunhyuk lagi dengan membabi buta, Kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun itu membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, wanita yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik. Tangan Kyuhyun menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Eunhyuk mengerang. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Eunhyuk lembut, "sakitkah?", bisiknya parau Eunhyuk terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Eunhyuk, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Eunhyuk yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya, "Oh indahnya", bisik Kyuhyun serak, membiarkan Eunhyuk memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu. Lalu bibir Kyuhyun yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun begitu ahli sedang Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya. Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Eunhyuk yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Eunhyuk makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar. "Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Kyuhyun pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Eunhyuk, "kau sudah siap", erang Kyuhyun, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..." Jantung Eunhyuk berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, demi kau Donghae, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya. Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Eunhyuk, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak. Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Kyuhyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Kyuhyun untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya. *** Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Eunhyuk yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Eunhyuk bukan wanita gampangan, Kyuhyun adalah lelaki pertamanya. Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Eunhyuk dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu. Diciumnya bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Eunhyuk terengah-engah dan Kyuhyun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Eunhyuk. "Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", dengan lembut Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu berhenti di pinggul Eunhyuk, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", suara Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Eunhyuk dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Kyuhyun menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun dengan keras. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Eunhyuk. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Eunhyuk terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Eunhyuk semakin menyiksa. Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Eunhyuk, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Eunhyuk. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi. Lalu ketika desah napas Eunhyuk menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun makin kencang, Kyuhyun sadar, dia telah membuat Eunhyuk mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Eunhyuk. Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow" hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Eunhyuk,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata coklat yang tajam, yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca. "Apakah kau...", Kyuhyun berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Eunhyuk dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Eunhyuk ketika dia menarik diri. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Eunhyuk, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Eunhyuknya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci. Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Eunhyuk yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Eunhyuk berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Kyuhyun mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

Eunhyuk merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan. "Selamat pagi" sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Eunhyuk terlonjak duduk, lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Eunhyuk menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa, tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk benar-benar malu, Kyuhyun sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan dia...Astaga, jam berapakah ini? "Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu", suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang".

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan. "Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Eunhyuk duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sengaja! Seru Eunhyuk dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah. Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Serena benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Kyuhyun percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Donghae disini, jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu tentang Donghaenya, dia harus melindungi Donghae dari lelaki kejam seperti Kyuhyun, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae hanya untuk memerasnya nanti? Dengan tegar Eunhyuk menegakkan dagunya, "saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Eunhyuk patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Eunhyuk melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja. Eunhyuk mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu. "Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Kyuhyun menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita." Eunhyuk tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja, Eunhyuk menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya? Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, "aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...", mata Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuh Eunhyuk yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan. "Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?" Lalu Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Eunhyuk. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Eunhyuk dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Eunhyuk, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya. Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Eunhyuk, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya, "kau...sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Eunhyuk menuju puncak kenikmatan. *** Eunhyuk menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Kyuhyun tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Eunhyuk tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Kyuhyun terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dengan sukarela. Desas desus berkembang bahwa Kyuhyun kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan. Kekasih terakhir Kyuhyun, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan Korea Jerman yang sangat cantik bernama Shanon, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera, kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja. Apakah Kyuhyun juga akan melecehkan Shanon seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Shanon jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang? Eunhyuk mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Kyuhyun lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Eunhyuk tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya... Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan Ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Eunhyuk meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Kyuhyun semalam melemparkannya ke lantai. Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang? Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Eunhyuk melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Eunhyuk memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan? Dengan hati-hati Eunhyuk membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Eunhyuk melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Kyuhyunkah yang memesaannya? Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Eunhyuk memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan. Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Eunhyuk berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, dan tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak putih pucat terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih. Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Eunhyuk mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya. Eunhyuk melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Eunhyuk membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Kyuhyun marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Eunhyuk tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Donghae bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Eunhyuk hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak dan mata coklat yang tajam itu terbuka, langsung menatap Eunhyuk. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Kyuhyun tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga. Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Eunhyuk dengan baju barunya. "Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone. Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Kyuhyun menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan telephonnya, Eunhyuk masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa. "Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk memalingkan muka. Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Eunhyuk dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk agar menghadapnya. "Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?" Wajah Eunhyuk merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun mendengus lalu melepaskan Eunhyuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu."

Eunhyuk mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Donghae, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Heechul, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Donghae? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi? Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun? Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini bangga, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya! Kyuhyun memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Eunhyuk. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Eunhyuk, bukannya semakin reda dia malah semakin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks? Kyuhyun memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk) pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Leeteuk adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya. Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Leeteuk pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan. Kyuhyun tahu Leeteuk tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Kyuhyun yang ekstrim. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Leeteuk, "Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim Kyu, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing" Kyuhyun tersenyum, Eunhyuk tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Eunhyuk akan menepati janjinya. "Buatkan saja Leeteuk hyung, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin. Leeteuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Leeteuk adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Eunhyuk yang seolah tidak selera makan, "kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Kyuhyun, hanya sebuah desisan dan Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun Sajangnim", Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan, di telinga Kyuhyun suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta." "Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Eunhyuk terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Kyuhyun terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah, "bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Kyuhyun berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?", Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kening, "itu flat khusus perempuan dan tidak ada larangan untuk laki-laki bisa masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan" "Ruang tamu?", Kyuhyun mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa "Oh", pipi Eunhyuk bersemu dan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun ketika menyadari arti tatapannya. "Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum. Dan Eunhyuk menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun, tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah flat sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Kyuhyun untuk berada di sana, Eunhyuk melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Kyuhyun merenung. "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga", Dengan santai Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, "oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor" Eunhyuk hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda? Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu? Kyuhyun sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Eunhyuk, "lebih mudah bagiku Eunhyuk-ah, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu", Kyuhyun tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat. Eunhyuk mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, "well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar", dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Eunhyuk berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Eunhyuk hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Kyuhyun musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Eunhyuk di kursi, "sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Kyu?", Leeteuk bertanya saat Kyuhyun mempelajari salinan kontrak itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Leeteuk, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu. "Aku serius hyung? Perjanjian ini senilai 300 juta won!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Kyu?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang wanita, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Leeteuk, tentu saja Leeteuk tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, 300 juta won tak ada artinya buatku."

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini."

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tanda tangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku."

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, "Nona Lee Eunhyuk ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Leeteuk ingat pada Eunhyuk? Apakah Leetuek juga memperhatikan Eunhyuk? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Leeteuk tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya".

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu".

Leeteuk menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Eunhyuk tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Kyuhyun bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke apartemen, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran flat dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan pemiliknya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai hatimu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja."

Eunhyuk memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,,,,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak...!", Eunhyuk menjawab tegas, uang 300 juta won yang ditransfer Kyuhyun tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya.

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk mengingatnya baik-baik. Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Kyuhyun disini, lagi pula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu.

Kyuhyun memakai jasnya , puas karena Eunhyuk menerima kartu debitnya. "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, nona?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Eunhyuk segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet.

Yeonie berpapasan dengan suster Heechul ketika dia hendak memasuki ruang perawatan Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah?", kau kelihatan pucat.

Eunhyuk meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku…!? aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Donghae", gumamnya gugup.

Suster Heechul menatap Eunhyuk sedih.

"Eunhyuk-ah uang 300 juta won itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak 40 juta won, begini Hyukkie-ah, aku punya simpanan sekitar 50 juta won, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Eonni, aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Eunhyuk bergumam lemah.

Kata-kata suster Heechul langsung terhenti seketika.

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu Eunhyuk-ah? Dari Mana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

"Ada apa Hyuk-ah? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Mungkin setelah ini Eonni akan jijik padaku", Eunhyuk terisak pelan.

Suster Heechul mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan Eunhyuk-ah, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, dan seorang kakak pasti akan menerima adiknya apa adanya."

Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Heechul yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Eunhyuk-ah, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya Sajangnimmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster Heechul.

Eunhyuk buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Suster Kim.

"Bukan Eonni, sampai sekarang Tn. Cho tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Donghae, dia mengira aku wanita muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya."

Suster Kim mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Hyuk-ah? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Eonni, aku tidak mau Tn. Cho mengetahui tentang Donghae, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Donghae nanti."

Suster Kim menarik napas.

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan Suster Kim berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Eunhyuk-ah, dia berbuat kasar atau tidak?"

Eunhyuk saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Kim.

"Eh? Apa Eonni?"

Suster Kim tampak salah tingkah.

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Hyuk-ah?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar."

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung merah padam.

"Tidak, Tn. Cho tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Eunhyuk menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, "aku malu sekali Eonni, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Kim menepuk pundak Eunhyuk lembut, menenangkannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Donghae sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Hyuk-ah aku yakin, Tn. Cho ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Eunhyuk memandang Suster Kim dengan bodoh.

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Kim menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Eunhyuk menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Oh, itu...", suara Eunhyuk hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya."

Suster Kim berdehem.

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Eonni"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Tn. Cho."

Eunhyuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Donghae baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1 minggu lagi, sekarang Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Eunhyuk memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi di tempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat mengejutkan sehingga Eunhyuk hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya.

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Kyuhyun bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I...iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Eunhyuk, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Eunhyuk, lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Eunhyuk berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Eunhyuk menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Kyuhyun, baru sekarang Eunhyuk sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Eunhyuk menoleh mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya Anda mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa tahu? Lagi pula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Eunhyuk memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkhawatirkanku, huh!

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Kyuhyun memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Eunhyuk mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Eunhyuk dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Eunhyuk bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Kyuhyun pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terakhirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Eunhyuk selama dia makan.

Eunhyuk langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?"

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Eunhyuk-ah, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercita rasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat."

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi."

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengomentari kebiasaan Kyuhyun, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Kyuhyun selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kopi berkualitas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Eunhyuk menunduk, entah kenapa Kyuhyun yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang mesti kubereskan.

Eunhyuk segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Kyuhyun membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Eunhyuk,dan membawanya ke ruang baca.

Dengan enggan Eunhyuk menyusul ke ruang baca, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Eunhyuk.

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Eunhyuk tidak tahu, apakah Kyuhyun akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Eunhyuk menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Kyuhyun, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Eunhyuk merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Kyuhyun sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar.

Eunhyuk langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Kyuhyun dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Eunhyuk masih belum berani membuka matanya, apakah Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Eunhyuk menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut.

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Kyuhyun mendekat dan merengkuh Eunhyuk dari belakang. Pertama kali Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk-ah?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar.

Tidakkah dia tidur? Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Haus", akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja samping ranjang, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Eunhyuk terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Eunhyuk duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Eunhyuk mengernyit karena suara Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus", Kyuhyun menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Eunhyuk sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Eunhyuk hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Eunhyuk, dan mata coklatnya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata coklat.

Eunhyuk agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terengah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Eunhyuk panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Kyuhyun.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, Eunhyuk bisa merasakannya karena bibir Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Kyuhyun meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di bibir Eunhyuk, dan ketika Eunhyuk mengikutinya, Kyuhyun mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus, begitu...tidak,,,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang...",

Kyuhyun terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Eunhyuk menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya Eunhyuk mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Kyuhyun makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai lidah Eunhyuk dengan ahli, Eunhyuk mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Eunhyuk karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berakhir, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Eunhyuk melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengajari Eunhyuk bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Eunhyuk menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Eunhyuk, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Kyuhyun, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Eunhyuk menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Kyuhyun yang kekar, membuat napas Kyuhyun terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Kyuhyun serak, lalu melumat bibir Eunhyuk penuh gairah, "dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Kyuhyun tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Eunhyuk kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Eunhyuk menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Kyuhyun masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Eunhyuk. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Eunhyuk membelakangi Kyuhyun berbantalkan salah satu lengan Kyuhyun, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Eunhyuk erat, menempelkan punggung Eunhyuk sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Kyuhyun entah kemana, Seharusnya Eunhyuk kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Donghae...

Helaan napas Eunhyuk pasti membangunkan Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Eunhyuk.

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk tidur semalaman.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganya pun memerah dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Eunhyuk merasakan gairah Kyuhyun bangkit lagi.

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata coklat Kyuhyun yang menyala penuh gairah.

"Lagi?", Eunhyuk tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Kyuhyun menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Kyuhyun semalam, Eunhyuk pikir Kyuhyun sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Kyuhyun parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku."

Kemudian Kyuhyun meraih Eunhyuk lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

TBC

nurichan4: makasih sudah mau membaca :)

Hyona: sama! Gue kangen kyuhyuk moment TT. Oke terima kasih {}


	5. Chapter 5

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Eunhyuk pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit. Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Eunhyuk baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Eunhyuk, "Rasanya seperti bukan Tn. Cho."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Eunhyuk menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Tn. Cho, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Tn. Cho bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris. "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tn. Cho sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Eunhyuk terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Kyuhyun dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata coklatnya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa sajangnim ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Eunhyuk mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih Eunhyuk, lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Kyuhyun dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Kyuhyun dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet. Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Eunhyuk mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

"Kau tampak senang", Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Leeteuk muram.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu hyung?"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu.

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam.

"Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda hyung?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan hyung kira itu karena aku mabuk kepayang pada Eunhyuk, begitu?...baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Eunhyuk, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!

"Kyu", Leeteuk berusaha meredakan emosi Kyuhyun, "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api coklat yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Leeteuk hyung."

Sebelum Leeteuk dapat menjawab, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, Kyuhyun meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Michelle?"

Mendengar nama Michelle disebut, Leeteuk langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Leeteuk berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Michelle yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Michelle. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Michelle menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya.

Baginya Michelle cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, tetapi di saat awal Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan kepada Michelle bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Michelle mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnya pun Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Michelle sepertinya besar kepala karena Kyuhyun saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Kyuhyun dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Kyuhyun sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Lee Eunhyuk.

Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan tingkah Michelle yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Kyuhyun dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Kyuhyun.

"Sayangku, Kyuhyun? Kau masih disana?"

"Michelle, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Yesung, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas keras.

"Michelle, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Kyu, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Michelle, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke?", Kyuhyun langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Michelle setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Michelle, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Kyuhyun langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Michelle tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

Eunhyuk baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Kyuhyun diseberang sana.

"Kau suka masakan Cina?"

"Hah?", Eunhyuk terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Kyuhyun yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Eunhyuk-ah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Eunhyuk menyeduh kopi, Kyuhyun datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kau."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Eunhyuk mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Kyuhyun, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Kyuhyun muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Eunhyuk pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba hingga Eunhyuk kaget, "kenapa tidak kau makan? ayo, ini enak sekali."

Dengan gugup Eunhyuk menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Eunhyuk pada suapan pertama, tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun langsung terkekeh geli.

Eunhyuk baru mengetahui kepribadian Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Kyuhyun minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius menghadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Eunhyuk menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Kyuhyun akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Kyuhyun hampir membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak karena kaget.

Eunhyuk menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Eunhyuk menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibuku dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Kyuhyun berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Eunhyuk hampir tersedak tehnya, dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata coklatnya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Eunhyuk langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan itu.

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...aku...aku hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Eunhyuk, lalu menarik Eunhyuk berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Kyuhyun berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Kyuhyun merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Eunhyuk begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Kyuhyun seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur. "XD"

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung polos Eunhyuk, dan dalam tidurnya, Eunhyuk bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Kyuhyun.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Eunhyuk. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Kyuhyun di kegelapan, "kau milikku Eunhyuk-ah"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Eunhyuk berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Donghae…"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Eunhyuk, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Donghae".

Kali ini gumaman Eunhyuk terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Kyuhyun menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Eunhyuk itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Eunhyuk bukan? Selama ini Eunhyuk tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan.

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di sudut mata Eunhyuk, lalu mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk pelan.

Dan mata bulat yang polos itu terbuka menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membara. "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak siap ketika Kyuhyun menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Kyuhyun berbeda dengan biasanya, dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Eunhyuk ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

TBC

suzybunny: syukurlah kalo suka ^^, gue jg ngerasa .

cho loekyu07: Donghae harus mengalah, kkk. siapa sih yg bisa nolak pesonanya seorang Cho KyuHyun. Haha


	6. Chapter 6

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Eunhyuk merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Kyuhyun di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Eunhyuk? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Donghae yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan sprei, Eunhyuk melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Kyuhyun bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahan nahan diri.

Ketika berkaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Eunhyuk mengernyit.

Dari leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Kyuhyun! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Eunhyuk belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Donghae selau sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu. Tapi Eunhyuk tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Eunhyuk hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Eunhyuk merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Eunhyuk naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Eunhyuk dengan cemas ketika Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Eunhyuk memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Gwaenchanha, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti akan sembuh."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri, bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Eunhyuk bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Eunhyuk-ssi coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Pingsan?!"

Kyuhyun setengah berteriak kepada Leeteuk yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Leeteuk hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Kyuhyun, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Leeteuk penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Kyuhyun menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Leeteuk tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?",

Tawa Leeteuk kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Kyuhyun yang marah," tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Leeteuk berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Leeteuk yang menahan lengannya dengan marah.

"Tentu saja melihat Eunhyuk, hyung!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Ku ulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya".

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh ku tambahkan", Leeteuk mulai terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis.

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Leeteuk menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Kyu, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Leeteuk.

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Leeteuk tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu hyung...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Leeteuk berkerut.

Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan Leeteuk.

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak jelas.

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam.

"Kyu, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Kyuhyun menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Leeteuk hyung..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta won", Leeteuk mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu atau 'tubuh itu..? Dia punya nama Leeteuk hyung, namanya Eunhyuk."

"Baiklah, Eunhyuk ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Eunhyuk lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Eunhyuk, hanya Eunhyuk yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Leeteuk hyung, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Eunhyuk... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Leeteuk menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Kyu dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?",

gumam dokter Ha Jinhee, Dokter berusia 27 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Kyuhyun juga, ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Jinhee sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Eunhyuk dari klinik itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jinhee.

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Jinhee melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas, tadi Eunhyuk sempat bangun dan Jinhee sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff biasa pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Jin-ah"

Jinhee terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu".

Jinhee mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh.

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu", Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Eunhyuk yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, " bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Jinhee menarik napas.

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Jinhee menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun," gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Jinhee.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Leeteuk hyung sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Jinhee melirik ke arah pintu.

"Leeteuk oppa ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Leeteuk di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Jinhee mengangguk.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Leeteuk oppa di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ancaman Jinhee. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Jinhee meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Jinhee membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun melirik keluar, seandainya saja Jinhee bisa melirik Leeteuk, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas.

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Eunhyuk?".

Jinhee tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Jinhee.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Eunhyuk tapi Kyuhyun lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Eunhyuk yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Jinhee dan Leeteuk di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Eunhyuk itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Kyuhyun menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, saya memang benar Kyuhyun", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Jinhee, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Junsu hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Kyu".

Leeteuk menyela di belakang Jinhee tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi Eunhyuk kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Junsu mengantar Eunhyuk pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Eunhyuk dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan klien di dekat flatnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Tn. Cho"

Junsu cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Tn. Cho CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di situ, flat? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Eunhyuk masih tinggal di tempat tinggalnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Eunhyuk?!

Kyuhyun hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Junsu yang mencoba menggendong Eunhyuk ketika suara Jinhee menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan Junsu-ssi", perintahnya membuat Junsu meletakkan tubuh Eunhyuk kembali dan menatap Jinhee penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke flatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Junsu menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Ha Jinhee dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Junsu berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Eunhyuk di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Kyuhyun berseru dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dimengertinya,

Jinhee agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Kyuhyun, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya.

"Tidak usah Junsu-ssi, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Junsu mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Eunhyuk, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Eunhyuk tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Eunhyuk terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Eunhyuk, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Junsu memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya.

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Kyuhyun bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Kyu", sela Leeteuk tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku."

Jinhee dan Leeteuk hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Ketika Eunhyuk membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Eunhyuk merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur."

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah, bisa bisanya Kyuhyun memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Jinhee menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."

Eunhyuk terperangah.

"Jam delapan malam?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu."

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Kyuhyun! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Eunhyuk terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar nada suara Eunhyuk, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Eunhyuk, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Eunhyuk selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Jinhee membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Eunhyuk duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat"

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Eunhyuk menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau Eunhyuk tersenyum karena ternyata Kyuhyun masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah canggung, tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan.

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menyuapi Eunhyuk, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merah padam.

"Te...terima kasih" gumam Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meraih pundak Eunhyuk dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Eunhyuk sampai habis, lama sekali Kyuhyun mencium Eunhyuk, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama", gumam Kyuhyun dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Eunhyuk berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Eunhyuk dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Eunhyuk termenung agak lama, Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartemen ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Eunhyuk kembali tertidur lelap.

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Eunhyuk, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Jinhee, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Eunhyuk, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Eunhyuk sesuai instruksi Jinhee.

"39°!", Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa sadar, "Jinhee-ya! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Jinhee di seberang sana.

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Leeteuk dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephone.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang pelan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Bangun Eunhyuk-ah, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Eunhyuk hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Kyuhyun melepas kancing piyama Eunhyuk pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Eunhyuk telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan.

"Dingin", erang Eunhyuk dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tahan, nanti kau akan ku selimuti", bujuk Kyuhyun lembut.

Setelah selesai Kyuhyun mengeringkan tubuh Eunhyuk lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Eunhyuk meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Eunhyuk mengamati keadaan Kyuhyun, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Eunhyuk lemah.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Eunhyuk lagi, "i..ni cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh."

Kyuhyun mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sekarang milikku Eunhyuk-ah, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah, dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Eunhyuk menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, nafasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Eunhyuk merasakan gairah Kyuhyun yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Eunhyuk.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, tak disangka Kyuhyun langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Eunhyuk lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api yang menyala-nyala.

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Kyuhyun menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Eunhyuk karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Kyuhyun karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Kyuhyun menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Eunhyuk yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Eunhyuk. Gadis mungil ini menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Kyuhyun tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Julukan pria brengsek saja belum pantas untukku. Kyuhyun merenung sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar brengsek! Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Eunhyuk saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Eunhyuk di bantal, dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartemennya berbunyi, Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu, dia melihat Jinhee dan Leeteuk berdiri disana, dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Jinhee mengangkat alisnya.

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jinhee sekilas lalu menatap Leeteuk yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau hyung? Kenapa kemari juga?"

Leeteuk hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Kyuhyun.

Sambil menarik napas panjang Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Leeteuk hyung, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oh ya Jin-ah, Eunhyuk masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Jinhee memandang penampilan Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Jinhee kehilangan kata-kata, "astaga Kyu tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", serunya blak-blakkan, "mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Leeteuk tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartemen itu.

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Kyuhyun melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Jinhee mengikutinya.

Eunhyuk sedang tertidur pulas saat Jinhee mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...",

Jinhee mengernyit menyadari Eunhyuk telanjang di balik selimutnya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Kyu, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah, aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Jinhee mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Jinhee memeriksa Kondisi Eunhyuk dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhee.

"Kau benar", Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam."

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Kyu, Leeteuk oppa juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Jinhee-ya, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tajam.

Jinhee mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Eunhyuk lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Kyu, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dokter Jinhee?"

Jinhee tersenyum.

"Yah, Kyuhyun memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Leeteuk oppa, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Eunhyuk berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak.

Jinhee memegang dahi Eunhyuk, panasnya seperti api.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

Dengan cekatan Jinhee membantu Eunhyuk meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Eunhyuk lagi dan merapikan selimutnya.

Keduanya menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Eunhyuk langsung merah padam.

Jinhee menatap Eunhyuk penuh pengertian.

"Dia memang kadang-kadang sangat egois, kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi...".

Jinhee mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu.

"Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan.

Jinhee tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja. "Jin-ah, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Kyuhyun datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Jinhee tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Kyu beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau2 obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Jinhee mengangguk pada Eunhyuk mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam.

"Ingat Kyu, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang.

"Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah pada Kyuhyun yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Eunhyuk, rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf", Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun melembut.

"Minta maaf karena sakit?", Kyuhyun menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh", Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Eunhyuk mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Eunhyuk meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Eunhyuk, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat ini dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Kyuhyun, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Eunhyuk? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Eunhyuk tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Kyuhyun ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Eunhyuk ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Kim? Kyuhyun mengernyit membaca nama penelpon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah?", suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelpon, aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara.

"Maaf, Eunhyuk sedang tidur", ketika Kyuhyun bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh...maaf...", suster Kim tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Eunhyuk sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelpon", lanjut Kyuhyun tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Eunhyuk.

Jinhee sedang duduk di cafe bersama dengan Leeteuk, lalu mengernyit.

Menurut oppa apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Leeteuk menyesap minumannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Eunhyuk"

Hening sejenak dan Leeteuk menyesap minumannya lagi, "Menurutku Kyuhyun sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju,"Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Jinhee menolehkan kepalanya ke Leeteuk dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Leeteuk. "Kyuhyun sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Eunhyuk, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Kyuhyun", gumamnya.

Jinhee mengernyit lagi, "Eunhyuk tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga 300 juta won. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Kyuhyun masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40 juta won di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli", gumam Leeteuk frustasi.

Jinhee merenung dengan serius, 300 juta won? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Eunhyuk. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta won di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Eunhyuk.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di flat sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Jinhee pelan.

Leeteuk menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Jinhee tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan, kau tahu.

Leeteuk oppa, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Eunhyuk".

Jinhee berubah serius.

"Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Eunhyuk", gumam Leeteuk dengan penuh tekat.

Jinhee diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun, dan betapa Leeteuk sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Eunhyuk, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Jinhee tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

Eunhyuk mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya.

Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Eunhyuk belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Jinhee menghubungi langsung atasan Eunhyuk sehingga tidak masuknya Eunhyuk selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Kyuhyun yang sangat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Jinhee yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Eunhyuk merindukan Donghae, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Donghae, Heechul eonni menelpon dan menceritakan perihal Kyuhyun yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Eunhyuk tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Eunhyuk.

Setelah itu, Eunhyuk bersikap hati-hati kepada Kyuhyun, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jadi Eunhyuk berpikir Kyuhyun tidak menganggap telephone dari suster Kim itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Eunhyuk sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Kyuhyun masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Donghae.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Eunhyuk berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun mengamati Eunhyuk yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Eunhyuk terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Eunhyuk-ah?", Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Eunhyuk mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Kyuhyun menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Eunhyuk masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu.

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut, Eunhyuk tergagap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Eunhyuk menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Kyuhyun sudah pulang sore-sore begini? kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Kim dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Kim mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Donghae yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi.

Eunhyuk merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Donghae lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu. Semua masakan yang dibeli Kyuhyun tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Eunhyuk.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku."

Kyuhyun masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Eunhyuk gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Eunhyuk dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Eunhyuk memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Kyuhyun yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah KyuHyun, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Kyuhyun tenggelam disela sela rambut Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun juga harum, pikir Eunhyuk dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Eunhyuk mengerti artinya, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Kyuhyun kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk sangat mengerti. "Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Eunhyuk lembut. Kyuhyun mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Eunhyuk, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Eunhyuk membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Eunhyuk.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Kyuhyun meniupkan napas panas di telinga Eunhyuk, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menggelenyar.

"Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membuat napas Eunhyuk terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Eunhyuk dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Kyuhyun mendorong Eunhyuk ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Eunhyuk setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupinya.

Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Eunhyuk dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Ketika paha mungil Eunhyuk melingkupi pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu..."

Eunhyuk merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Kyuhyun parau disela tubuhnya yang bergejolak untuk memuaskan Eunhyuk, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat.

"Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun."

Dengan posesif Kyuhyun menekan Eunhyuk menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Kyuhyun tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Eunhyuk ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Eunhyuk duduk disana, disamping ranjang Donghae, menatap Donghae yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Donghae akan dilaksanakan.

Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Hae-ya...

Berkali-kali Eunhyuk merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Donghae tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Eunhyuk meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Donghae, Eunhyuk mempercayainya. Eunhyuk percaya kepada Donghae, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Eunhyuk bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Donghae adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Kim masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk.

"Kondisinya stabil Eunhyuk-ah, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Donghae pasti kuat."

Suster Kim mengecek denyut nadi Donghae lalu menatap Eunhyuk seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Tn. Cho?"

Eunhyuk merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Kyuhyun kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Eunhyuk. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Kyuhyun tampak berkerut curiga ketika Eunhyuk berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Kyuhyun tadi pagi ketika Eunhyuk menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Eunhyuk cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Eunhyuk langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat, Eunhyuk tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Kyuhyun pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Eunhyuk berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Eunhyuk kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melangkah ke hadapan Eunhyuk yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Eunhyuk menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di flat yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti", disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"

Eunhyuk merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terasa aneh.

"Kyu" gumam Eunhyuk jengkel, " Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Eunhyuk tajam, "kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ne," jawaban Eunhyuk terlalu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke", jawab Eunhyuk terlalu cepat.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Kyu", Eunhyuk berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya.

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Eunhyuk mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Kyuhyun nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Donghae.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam suster Kim, membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Donghae. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Donghae keluar ruangan.

Eunhyuk mengikuti di belakang, sampai Donghae menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Kim,

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Suster Kim memeluk Eunhyuk lembut.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Hyuk-ah."

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Eunhyuk mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Eunhyuk terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Donghae disana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Eunhyuk, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Kim sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Eunhyuk di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Eunhyuk segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Eunhyuk tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Hyuk-ah. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Kim sambil memijit lembut pundak Eunhyuk.

Dengan lemah Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Eunhyuk meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Suster Kim menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyuk-ah, tapi Donghae kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Eunhyuk tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Eunhyuk bertanya, dia mengenal EunHyuk, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Eunhyuk-ah, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

"Pulanglah dulu Eunhyuk-ah, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", suster Kim yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Eunhyuk.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Donghae, begitu Donghae keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Eunhyuk tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Donghae, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Donghae yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Donghae akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Kasihan sekali kau Hyuk-ah, suster Kim menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kau harus pulang Eunhyuk-ah, ingat, mungkin Kyuhyun kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Eunhyuk benar-benar lupa, Kyuhyun! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!

Dengan gugup Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Kyuhyun nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Suster Kim berusaha meredakan kegugupan Eunhyuk.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengecup tangan Donghae yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk suster Kim dan setengah berlari keluar.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Eunhyuk menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Eunhyuk menelan ludah.

Kenapa sepi? Kemana Kyuhyun?

Apa Kyuhyun mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Eunhyuk belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Eunhyuk berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Eunhyuk dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Eunhyuk merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja KAU?!", teriak KyuHyun, lepas kendali.

Eunhyuk berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Kyuhyun masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?!", Kyuhyun masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi kau tidak ada! Kemana saja KAU

?"

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Leeteuk berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Eunhyuk yang didamprat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar kau Lee Eunhyuk! Sialan benar gadis ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Eunhyuk tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Kyuhyun dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Eunhyuk dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Kyuhyun dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Kyuhyun yang tenang menjadi Kyuhyun yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia...ehh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Eunhyuk masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Kyu, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Leeteuk menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Dengan tajam Kyuhyun menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Cukup Leeteuk hyung, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Leeteuk ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun diam.

Dan Eunhyuk juga diam, menilai emosi Kyuhyun, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Kyuhyun semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Eunhyuk menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Kyuhyun sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api , dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Eunhyuk pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Eunhyuk memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Eunhyuk berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kau akan secemas itu", tersengal Eunhyuk berusaha menjajari langkah Kyuhyun menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku..Kyu!", Eunhyuk setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, menatap Eunhyuk, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar.

"Kyu...?"

Eunhyuk merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Kyuhyun marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Eunhyuk bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidur, dan Eunhyuk yakin Kyuhyun juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Kyuhyun meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Kyuhyun setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Eunhyuk yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Eunhyuk-ah," sela Kyuhyun kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu. "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Eunhyuk, dan membantingnya ketika Eunhyuk sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Eunhyuk hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Eunhyuk di lobi kantor.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Eunhyuk, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Kyuhyun?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah sakit menengok Donghae, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh kyuhyun pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Kyuhyun tadi pagi, Eunhyuk tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekretaris Kyuhyun sudah kosong, dengan pelan Eunhyuk melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Kyuhyun, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Eunhyuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Kyuhyun yang ada di sana, tetapi Leeteuk, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Eunhyuk dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Tn. Cho menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor.", jelas Eunhyuk terbata.

Leeteuk tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Eunhyuk memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Leeteuk, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Eunhyuk cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Leeteuk itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Eunhyuk membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan CEO kaya seperti Cho Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Leeteuk, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Eunhyuk berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Leeteuk mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Putri", ulang Leeteuk sinis.

Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Leeteuk tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu?, bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan wanita simpanan oleh Kyuhyun?", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Eunhyuk tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Eunhyuk mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Kyuhyun dengan tubuhmu", Leeteuk menyeringai sinis. "Tak kusangka Kyuhyun bisa bertekuk lutut pada wanita sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Kyuhyun terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu", Eunhyuk berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Leeteuk, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku dasar gadis licik!", Leeteuk menggeram pelan, "meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta won yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Kyuhyun untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Eunhyuk setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Leeteuk yang sangat keras.

"Kau wanita penghibur yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta won", Leeteuk mulai merapat ke tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Eunhyuk mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Leeteuk yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar

Eunhyuk meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Leeteuk, dia tidak mau!

KyuHyun-ah! KyuHyun-ah! Tolong aku!

TBC..


	9. Chapter 9

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Jinhee sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Eunhyuk, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

Apa itu Jinhee? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?

Dengan gelisah Jinhee berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Eunhyuk berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Junho...

Dengan gemetar Jinhee membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Jinhee duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Junho suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Jinhee mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Eunhyuk yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

Begitu judul artikel itu.

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Eunhyuk kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Lee Donghae terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Jinhee membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Eunhyuk itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelefon rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Jinhee mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanya pun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Jinhee teringat akan kata-kata Leeteuk ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Eunhyuk pelajaran...Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Jinhee segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dia harus mencegah Leeteuk melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Eunhyuk!

Leeteuk sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!

Jinhee harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

Kau tahu kenapa?

Bisik suara hatinya.

Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa.

Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

Eunhyuk.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Eunhyuk, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa, gadis itu, Eunhyuk telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Eunhyuk kemarin malam,

Akuilah Kyuhyun, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Eunhyuk pasti sudah menunggu di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Leeteuk agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Eunhyuk datang.

Membayangkan Eunhyuk sedang menunggunya membuat Kyuhyun tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Leeteuk sedang berdiri menekan Eunhyuk ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Eunhyuk yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Kyu," Leeteuk tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Leeteuk menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Leeteuk yang begitu kejam.

Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya kata-kata Leeteuk kan? Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya kan?

Tapi ekspresi Kyuhyun begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Kyuhyun, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi", Leeteuk menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Eunhyuk, "ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!", Eunhyuk akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun!"

Suara Eunhyuk berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Kyuhyun menerjang Leeteuk.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Eunhyuk, lalu memberikan pukulan keras di rahang Leeteuk, kemudian di perutnya sampai Leeteuk terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit.

Tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum puas. Dia memberikan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Leeteuk, tanpa memberi Leeteuk kesempatan melawan.

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Eunhyuk berteriak panik ketika Kyuhyun menghajar Leeteuk seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Leeteuk sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Kyuhyun, menakutkan.

"Kyuhyun!", Eunhyuk menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Kyuhyun berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi Leeteuk sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

Sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan, Jinhee berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Eunhyuk beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Eunhyuk, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Kyu", Eunhyuk merintih karena perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Eunhyuk.

Jinhee berusaha menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!", teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggelegar membuat suara Jinhee tertelan kembali," kau urus saja orang brengsek disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah sambil menyeret Eunhyuk menaiki lift.

Meninggalkan Jinhee yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

"Kyu! Semua yang Leeteuk katakan itu bohong!", Eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Eunhyuk dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Kyu...", Eunhyuk tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Kyuhyun datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", jerit Eunhyuk, "dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari wanita simpanan dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta won? Dua puluh juta won? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Kyu, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...", Eunhyuk mulai panik ketika Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya. "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Eunhyuk beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Eunhyuk yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti seekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang wanita simpanan harus diperlakukan seperti wanita simpanan!", desis Kyuhyun penuh penghinaan.

"Sakit", Leeteuk mengernyit ketika Jinhee mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Jinhee tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Leeteuk patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Leeteuk sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Kyuhyun benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau gadis yang ada di apartemennya itu cuma wanita simpanan", Leeteuk tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia wanita simpanan! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya oppa!", potong Jinhee marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Eunhyuk...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini Leeteuk mulai cemas. Jinhee tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Jinhee, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Junho...

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam Leeteuk ketika Jinhee tidak berkata apa-apa, "mengetahui apa , Jinhee-ya?"

"Kebenaran tentang Eunhyuk", jawab Jinhee lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "mungkin oppa harus melihat ini dulu."

Jinhee mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Leeteuk.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Leeteuk terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", akhirnya Leeteuk mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Jinhee mengejek, "sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Eunhyuk?"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Leeteuk hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Eunhyuk melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara Leeteuk diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Jinhee penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Leeteuk tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan, "apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Jinhee menatap Leeteuk tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Lee Donghae masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Donghae telah menjalani operasi ginjal, yang aku tahu biayanya sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta won, dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Jinhee memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Eunhyuk kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Eunhyuk dan Donghae seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Leeteuk dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Eunhyuk menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Eunhyuk mempunyai hutang begitu besar diperusahaan.

Leeteuk menatap Jinhee nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke artikel di depannya, dia mengernyit.

Lee Donghae...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Lee Donghae", gumam Leeteuk seolah kesakitan.

Jinhee langsung menatap Leeteuk tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda ber prospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", Leeteuk meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Jinhee, mengernyit.

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Donghae tadi?"

"Kemarin malam", Jinhee melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!", Leeteuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Eunhyuk menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Gadis itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Eunhyuk? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan putri!", kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas dia ucapkan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal oppa!, dengus Jinhee, masih marah atas tindakan Leeteuk tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali".

Maaf kalau kata-kataku tidak sopan, tapi kau. "Aish!" Dengus Jinhee lagi.

Leeteuk mengernyit mendengar ancaman Jinhee.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Kyuhyun menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Eunhyuk senilai tiga ratus juta won. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Eunhyuk adalah wanita penghibur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata itu lagi Leeteuk oppa!", potong Jinhee tajam.

Leeteuk bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? Kyuhyun sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Eunhyuk", Leeteuk mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Jinhee masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu", gumam Jinhee sinis.

Leeteuk menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, tapi malam itu, ketika Eunhyuk menghilang tanpa kabar, Kyuhyun mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang", Leeteuk menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Eunhyuk makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Kyuhyun, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Kyuhyun menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Leeteuk tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Eunhyuk dan memastikan agar Kyuhyun melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan.

Jinhee langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"APA!?"

Leeteuk memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Jinhee.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Leeteuk, "dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Eunhyuk mau ku bayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Oh Tuhan, Leeteuk oppa!", Jinhee mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Leeteuk, "pantas saja Kyuhyun menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras".

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Jinhee-ya...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun ketika menyeret Eunhyuk pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas. "

Wajah Jinhee mendadak pucat pasi.

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Kyuhyun selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Kyuhyun! Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Kyuhyun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," Jinhee langsung meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor Kyuhyun.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", dengan pasrah Jinhee meletakkan gagang telepon. "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", Jinhee melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Leeteuk yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat oppa."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

"Seorang wanita simpanan harus diperlakukan seperti wanita simpanan."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Eunhyuk gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Eunhyuk masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Kyuhyun terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Eunhyuk-ah." gumam Kyuhyun datar.

"Kyu..." wajah Eunhyuk langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Eunhyuk akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Eunhyuk melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Eunhyuk terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Eunhyuk-ah," suara Kyuhyun tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Kyuhyun tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung Kyuhyun setelah mengamati tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Eunhyuk merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Eunhyuk berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Kyuhyun sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Eunhyuk bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Eunhyuk.

Hening cukup lama, Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Dan Eunhyuk berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Eunhyuk berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Eunhyuk-ah? Wanita simpananku? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta won...", suara Kyuhyun terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Eunhyuk langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta won, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," mata Kyuhyun tampak menyala, "dan kau dasar wanita simpanan tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Kyu." Eunhyuk mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Kyuhyun meraih kedua lengan Eunhyuk, sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menghindar dia menempelkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Kyuhyun mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Eunhyuk ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Eunhyuk berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Kyuhyun yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Eunhyuk yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Eunhyuk. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Eunhyuk berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Kyuhyun menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Kyu...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Kyuhyun marah, dan ketika Eunhyuk meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu merobek baju Eunhyuk dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Eunhyuk berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Kyuhyun pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Eunhyuk tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Eunhyuk itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti wanita rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi Eunhyuk menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

Eunhyuk berbaring memunggungi Kyuhyun, matanya nanar, penuh airmata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Eunhyuk langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Kyuhyun bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan menghentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Eunhyuk tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Eunhyuk menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Kyuhyun sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar pemerkosaan, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Eunhyuk memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Eunhyuk, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Eunhyuk duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Eunhyuk menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sedikit apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Eunhyuk selesai berpakaian. Eunhyuk lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Kyuhyun pasti maklum jika Eunhyuk menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Eunhyuk mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Kyuhyun ketika Eunhyuk menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Donghae di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun? apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta won itu...

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Eunhyuk, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

Maaf Kyu, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian.

Tapi kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku.

Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.

Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi

Eunhyuk.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Kyuhyun sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartemen itu sendirian.

Tanpa Eunhyuk.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Eunhyuk untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya gadis itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Eunhyuk itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Eunhyuk bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi Kyuhyun menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Eunhyuk terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Eunhyuk kalau pemandangan Eunhyuk yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Leeteuk itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Eunhyuk! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Eunhyuk!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Kyuhyun terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Eunhyuk?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Eunhyuk muncul disana. Hati Kyuhyun langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Eunhyuk.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?

Kyuhyun berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunhyuk karena merayu Leeteuk, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Eunhyuk tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Kyuhyun berhak memiliki Eunhyuk sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Eunhyuk tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Eunhyuk adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun yakin Eunhyuk akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Kyuhyun siap memaafkan Eunhyuk atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Eunhyuk lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Eunhyuk.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Eunhyuk duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

Dimana kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Kyuhyun. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Kyuhyun di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Eunhyuk meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Kyuhyun.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratus empat puluh juta won, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta won, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta won, dan ini..." Eunhyuk meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Kyuhyun hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Eunhyuk dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Kyuhyun mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan wanita penghibur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi wanita simpananku demi uang tiga ratus juta won! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia menjual diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Kyuhyun mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Eunhyuk hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Kyuhyun itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup, takut akan suasana hati Kyuhyun yang begitu muram.

Kyuhyun makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Eunhyuk mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Eunhyuk-ah, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak cepat meraih Eunhyuk sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Eunhyuk mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Kyuhyun, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Eunhyuk-ah...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Kyuhyun menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Kyuhyun mulai memburu, "apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Eunhyuk seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Kyuhyun dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Eunhyuk tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Kyuhyun yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Eunhyuk melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Kyuhyun tenang, "kau boleh kabur kemanapun Eunhyuk-ah, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek-robeknya lagi."

Tangan Eunhyuk yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku. Eunhyuk tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Eunhyuk dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Eunhyuk bergumam ketika Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri, "kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Eunhyuk

melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekretaris Kyuhyun.

Di lobby, suster Heechul yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Eunhyuk muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Eunhyuk langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Heechul mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Eunhyuk tak terbendung lagi dan suster Heechul langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Eunhyuk tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam. "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Eunhyuk meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan suster Heechul langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Eunhyuk.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya suster Heechul hati-hati.

Eunhyuk langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Heechul dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Eunhyuk-ah, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." suster Heechul menatap Eunhyuk lembut. "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun, sayang."

Eunhyuk hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Donghae di sisinya bukan?

Suster Kim mendesah melihat kediaman Eunhyuk.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap kau ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

Suster Kim benar, Kyuhyun memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Eunhyuk.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Jinhee," gumam Kyuhyun dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekretarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Jinhee dan Leeteuk ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekretarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Jinhee memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." Gumam Jinhee penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Kyu," Jinhee mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang terus menerus mempelototi Leeteuk. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Eunhyuk yang harus kau ketahui."

Kyuhyun langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Kyu..." Jinhee mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Kyuhyun tampak kesakitan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Leeteuk.

Jinhee menarik napas panjang.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Eunhyuk." dengan cepat Jinhee membentangkan artikel itu di meja Kyuhyun, "Baca ini."

Kyuhyun melirik artikel itu, semula tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Eunhyuk, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang...Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di artikel itu tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar KyuHyun-ah, keluarga Eunhyuk, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Junho", mata Jinhee berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Kyuhyun berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya, Eunhyuk selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" itu jawaban Eunhyuk waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta won dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Donghae, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Eunhyuk berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Donghae, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta won mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," Jinhee memandang Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Kyuhyun tampak hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Donghae dirawat, Donghae saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta won...Mungkin itu alasan Eunhyuk menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Eunhyuk membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Eunhyuk memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Leeteuk bercerita bahwa Eunhyuk hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Jinhee mengedikkan bahunya pada Leeteuk yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu hari di mana operasi Donghae dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Kyuhyun. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Eunhyuk gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Kyuhyun langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Eunhyuk pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Kyu," Jinhee menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Leeteuk. "Biarkan Leeteuk yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Leeteuk dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Eunhyuk ada di pelukan Leeteuk dan Leeteuk bilang Eunhyuk rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Kyu," gumam Leeteuk pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Eunhyuk yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Eunhyuk telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku...Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Kyuhyun langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Leeteuk. Tak peduli tubuh Leeteuk yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Leeteuk hyung! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Kyuhyun menggeram di antara ke dua giginya. "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagai wanita penghibur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"KyuHyun-ah, tenanglah dulu", gumam Jinhee hati-hati, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Leeteuk. "Kau menyakiti Leeteuk oppa, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Kyu", bujuknya lembut.

Kyuhyun bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Leeteuk, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Eunhyuk yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Donghae? Kenapa bukan keluarga Donghae?"

"Donghae tidak punya keluarga." Leeteuk yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun tadi. "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Kyuhyun, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan. " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Donghae cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Donghae dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Donghae sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae masih hidup dan ada dalam kondidi koma", Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf KyuHyun-ah. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih baik kita harus melepaskan Eunhyuk, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Jinhee pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, "mengenai hutang-hutang Eunhyuk baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Jinhee mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Eunhyuk tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kyu!", Jinhee mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Eunhyuk selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Eunhyuk dalam beberapa menit!"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Jinhee-ya." erangnya parau.

Mata Jinhee melebar melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, tidak pernah sebelumnya Jinhee melihat Kyuhyun begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk?

"Dia punya tunangan KyuHyun-ah, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Donghae."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Kyuhyun.

"Ruangan perawatan Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Donghae...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Kim Heechul dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Kyuhyun mengetukknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Suster Kim.

Suster Kim langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Eunhyuk sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Suster Kim langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Suster Kim yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Suster Kim...

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Eunhyuk lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Eunhyuk datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Kim menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Kyuhyun merah karena malu. "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Eunhyuk" gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Suster Kim mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Eunhyuk bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredakan emosinya. "Saya harus bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Suster Heechul tegas.

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, saya butuh bertemu dengan Eunhyuk."

Suster Kim mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Eunhyuk. Suster Kim menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Kyuhyun? Kalau saja Kyuhyun hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Eunhyuk, Suster Heechul akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Heechul tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Eunhyuk lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Kim melembut membayangkan Eunhyuk, "sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Kyuhyun menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Suster Kim mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun ikut melembut karena membayangkan Eunhyuk.

Ah Eunhyuk-ah, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Eunhyuk hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Donghae, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Eunhyuk tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Eunhyuk terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Kim dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Eunhyuk tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Donghae yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Eunhyuk mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Ah Donghae... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan...

Saat itulah Kyuhyun masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Kim di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Eunhyuk dari Donghae.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Eunhyuk hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Kyuhyun akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Kim meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Eunhyuk-ah, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Kim lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, dia lalu mengamit lengan Eunhyuk. "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Kim, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Suster Kim menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Kyuhyun dengan lembut akhirnya.

Eunhyuk bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Eunhyuk mulai menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Eunhyuk-ah, baru tadi Jinhee mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Kyuhyun pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Kyuhyun tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah wanita penghibur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Eunhyuk terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sedih.

"Eunhyuk-ah... Aku..." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Eunhyuk, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Eunhyuk mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Kyuhyun, kesadaran bahwa Eunhyuk takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya...Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja," Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. Kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Kyuhyun tampak tegang, "selamat tinggal Eunhyuk-ah." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Eunhyuk termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Eunhyuk menatap punggung Kyuhyun, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Kyu," Eunhyuk bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Kyu." kali ini Eunhyuk mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Eunhyuk.

Entah karena mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Kyuhyun pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Eunhyuk tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk membuka lengan menyambutnya, Kyuhyun mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Eunhyuk, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Eunhyuk. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Eunhyuk memeluk dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Eunhyuk, "entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Kyuhyun tersengal, "aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Kyu," sekali lagi Eunhyuk berbisik lembut. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk, wajah Eunhyuk penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dan merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Kyuhyun dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Eunhyuk.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Eunhyuk menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Eunhyuk.

Setelah tangis Eunhyuk mereda, Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Eunhyuk-ah, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta won itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Eunhyuk-ah, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Kyuhyun menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendak ku lagi, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Kim membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang berpelukan.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Suster Kim berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Donghae sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Donghae, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, Suster Kim tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Eunhyuk diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Donghae, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Donghae lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Eunhyuk menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya.

"Donghae-ah"

Suara Eunhyuk serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Donghae yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Eunhyuk meraih tangan Donghae dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Donghae."

Banyak yang ingin Eunhyuk ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Donghae akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Donghae memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Donghae, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Eunhyuk lembut, mencegah Donghae berusaha terlalu keras, "mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Eunhyuk mengusap air mata di pipi Donghae.

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng

saja ya, sekarang..."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam. "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Eunhyuk lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Eunhyuk akan beranjak, genggaman Donghae di tangannya menguat, dengan lembut Eunhyuk menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Donghae mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Eunhyuk mengecup dahi Donghae dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri Suster Kim. Suster Kim masih berdiri di sana dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar eonni...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Donghae memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang...", Eunhyuk terisak, "aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untukku..."

Dengan lembut Suster Heechul mengelus rambut Eunhyuk.

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Eunhyuk-ah, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." Mata Suster Heechul juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, Suster Heechul menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Eunhyuk dari pelukannya.

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Eunhyuk-ah, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Suster Heechul mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Suster Heechul tadi, Eunhyuk menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Heechul meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya, Kyuhyun telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Kyuhyun yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Eunhyuk, membayangkan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Eunhyuk ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Donghae.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk lembut, "mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Donghae... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Kyu." Akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Eunhyuk yang aneh." Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Eunhyuk tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." Bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Eunhyuk sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Eunhyuk.

Dan pergilah Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Dia sadar." Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Jinhee, yang masih bersama Leeteuk hanya diam terpaku. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Donghae dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Jinhee menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tangannya di lutut. Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Eunhyuk?"

Pertanyaan Jinhee itu membuat Kyuhyun mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Jinhee dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Kyuhyun setengah menggeram. "Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Kyu, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Leeteuk bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Kyuhyun, "aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." Suara Leeteuk hilang tertelan karena tatapan Kyuhyun makin tajam.

Jinhee menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kyu, Leeteuk oppa benar, sadarnya Donghae ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Eunhyuk selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia KyuHyun-ah, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Eunhyuk salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Donghae mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamu lah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" sela Jinhee jengkel.

Kyuhyun tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Eunhyuk kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Jinhee tidak berkata-kata. Dan Leeteuk hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Dua hari kemudian, Eunhyuk berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Donghae dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Suster Heechul setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Donghae.

"Eonni..." hati Eunhyuk terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Donghae setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah, itu pertanda bagus, Donghae memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Donghae bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Heechul menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Eunhyuk hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi eonni?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut Suster Heechul mengusap-usap Eunhyuk, "dia harus melalui ini Eunhyuk-ah, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Eunhyuk masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Donghae. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Donghaenya tidak tidur. Donghaenya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Eunhyuk sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Donghae langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Eunhyuk menyelipkan jemarinya kesana.

"Hai", sapa Eunhyuk lembut.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengernyit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya.

"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Donghae yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya.

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu."

Donghae mengernyit lagi.

"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Eunhyuk mendesah lembut.

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Donghae, "tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Eunhyuk cepat-cepat.

Donghae tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi.

"Eomma... Appa...?"

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae erat-erat.

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Donghae-ah."

Dan hati Eunhyuk bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Donghae memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Donghae, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Eunhyuk mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan untuk kau. Dan sekarang kau yang harus berjuang untuk aku ya, kau harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Donghae mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

Dengan lembut Eunhyuk mengusap rambut Donghae.

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Eunhyuk terus mengusap rambut Donghae sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Eunhyuk, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Jinhee sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Jinhee?"

Jinhee tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang." Jinhee mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandangan Jinhee dan wajahnya memucat melihat Leeteuk berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." Jelas Jinhee lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Eunhyuk, "dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Kyuhyun. Nama itu melintas di benak Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Eunhyuk terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Kyuhyun. Dia harus fokus kepada Donghae.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Jinhee berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengikuti dokter Jinhee sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Leeteuk mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Leeteuk ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengernyit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Eunhyuk menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Jinhee, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Leeteuk mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..." Leeteuk mencoba menatap Eunhyuk selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Eunhyuk yakin, "kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Eunhyuk-ah, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Eunhyuk, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Kyuhyun ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Leeteuk hanya berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Eunhyuk mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak.

"Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Eunhyuk adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Eunhyuk akhirnya tersenyum lepas.

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Leeteuk membalas senyuman Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Kyuhyun yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." Gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona.

Dengan lega Jinhee menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Jinhee menoleh ke arah Leeteuk, "nah Leeteuk oppa bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Eunhyuk, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Leeteuk meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, telepon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." Gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Leeteuk dan Jinhee tersenyum.

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti," lalu Eunhyuk menatap Jinhee dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Eunhyuk, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae?

Jinhee tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Tenang saja, Donghae akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Donghae, dia bilang Donghae bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Jinhee menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, "Eunhyuk-ah apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Donghae bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Pada saat Donghae jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepadaku, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Donghae sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Donghae bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Donghae, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Donghae dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Donghae harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Kyuhyun melakukannya?" Eunhyuk menatap dokter Jinhee sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati wanita cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Kyuhyun memaksa dokter Jinhee menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Jinhee mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kyuhyun memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Donghae," Jinhee menepuk pundak Eunhyuk hangat. "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Donghae."

"Astaga", Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut

"Yah astaga", Jinhee tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Jinhee berubah serius, "tapi sungguh Eunhyuk-ah, kondisi Donghae ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua,

Aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu.

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Donghae di tangan dokter."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

"Tidak enak." Donghae mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Eunhyuk kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Donghae tersadar dari komanya, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Donghae yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Eunhyuk sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Donghae yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Donghae, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Eunhyuk lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Eunhyuk tergelak, tapi kemudian Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius,

"Eunhyuk-ah, tak terbayangkan rasa terima kasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Eunhyuk meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Donghae, "Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Donghae, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Donghae-ah," Eunhyuk menyela sedikit marah, "kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Eunhyuk berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Donghae-ah... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Donghae tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan, lalu Eunhyuk tersenyum, Dokter Jinhee ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Jinhee sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Donghae.

Tapi senyuman Eunhyuk langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Jinhee, itu Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun yang sama. Kyuhyun yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Eunhyuk tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi sejak Donghae sadarkan dari komanya, Kyuhyun selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Jinhee, seperti ketika Kyuhyun memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Donghae dan ketika Kyuhyun memaksakan Eunhyuk setuju lewat bujukan dokter Jinhee agar Eunhyuk dan Donghae pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Donghae sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyuhyun mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Donghae tadi. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Dokter Jinhee," Donghae menyapa ramah ketika Eunhyuk hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Eunhyuk.

"Halo Donghae, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Jinhee menyadari Donghae menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang terarah lurus kepada Eunhyuk, "dan ini Kyuhyun, dia eh bosku dan bos Eunhyuk juga."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Donghae, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Eunhyuk sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba- tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Donghae jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Kyu." Jinhee bergumam ketika Kyuhyun hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Kyuhyun lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae.

"Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Eunhyuk di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Eunhyuk dan Jinhee tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya.

Donghae menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih." meskipun Donghae sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." Gumam Kyuhyun tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?

Eunhyuk mengernyit mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Eunhyuk untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Kyuhyun ingin agar Eunhyuk mengakui segalanya di depan Donghae? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Donghae?

Eunhyuk akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Donghae. Donghae mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Eunhyuk terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Donghae akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Eunhyuk begitu mengenal Donghae hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpikiran terbuka, tetapi yang Eunhyuk takuti adalah Donghae akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Eunhyuk harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Donghae masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Eunhyuk pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Kyuhyun mengingatkan, memastikan Kyuhyun melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Kyuhyun malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tn. Cho ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." Jelas Eunhyuk cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Donghae.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Eunhyuk, kau masih bekerja di sana." sela Kyuhyun tajam.

Eunhyuk ternganga mendengar bantahan Kyuhyun itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Donghae.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Eunhyuk melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan. Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh arti, "dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Eunhyuk kembali kepada saya". Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona.

Jinhee langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan.

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria. "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Donghae-ssi."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Donghae tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Jinhee tersenyum, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Donghae."

Dan dalam diam Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Kyuhyun kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Kyuhyun jahat.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Kyuhyun,

"Kyu! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Eunhyuk tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Jinhee bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Eunhyuk-ah? Kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. "Dan kata Jinhee dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Kyu!" Eunhyuk setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Kyuhyun, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu kasar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Jinhee kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana Eunhyuk-ah? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? padahal aku tahu...", mata Kyuhyun menyala-nyala, "aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Eunhyuk tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Eunhyuk tajam,

"Aku mencintai Donghae, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Eunhyuk yang penuh cinta kepada Donghae itu menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun, dengan kasar direngggutnya Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Eunhyuk, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum gadis ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan gadis ini!

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir gadis yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Eunhyuk erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Eunhyuk yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Kyuhyun, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Eunhyuk membalas pelukan dan lumatan Kyuhyun.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Eunhyuk, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merindukannya." Erangnya mencoba melawan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Eunhyuk dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong? bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Eunhyuk. "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Eunhyuk-ah, dan aku merindukanmu." bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela kecupannya.

Eunhyuk mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Donghae. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Kyuhyun di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Eunhyuk menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Donghae, Donghaenya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Kyuhyun membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Eunhyuk terpaku.

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk agar menatapnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Kyuhyun mendesak ketika Eunhyuk menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Eunhyuk-ah, aku perlu mendengarnya lagi."

Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata coklat yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk, "betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad,

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Donghae."

"Jangan!" Eunhyuk langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Kyu!"

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat-kilat.

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Eunhyuk-ah, aku atau Donghae. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Eunhyuk menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Donghae lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Eunhyuk lembut.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Eunhyuk.

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu pedih. "Apakah aku harus terluka parah seperti Donghae dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Kyu!" Eunhyuk berseru spontan, terkejut, "jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Kyuhyun melihat air mata Eunhyuk yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, kemudian Kyuhyun meraih pipi Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang satu lagi penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan.

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Dasar gadis kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Shanty Agatha, aku hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyyk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Donghae sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Jinhee dan Suster Kim mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Kim memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Eunhyuk, dan Jinhee sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Donghae dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Jinhee, Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Eunhyuk terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh ya, dia merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Eunhyuk mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Kyuhyun, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya", Donghae memecah keheningan, menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk begitu murung,

"Aku yang membujuknya", Jinhee yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Eunhyuk pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Donghae itu, "Kyuhyun adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kau adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Kyuhyun mau meminjamkan apartemen ini, toh apartemen ini tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Eunhyuk dan Suster Heechul menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Jinhee menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Eunhyuk mendorong kursi roda Donghae memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Eunhyuk-ah, bos mu sangat baik." Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Eunhyuk memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Eunhyuk melirik kamarnya, tempat Kyuhyun juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Donghae selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Heechul menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Donghae tertidur pulas, Jinhee menyeduh teh dan mengajak Eunhyuk duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa." Jinhee membuka percakapan, menatap Eunhyuk dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Eunhyuk melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Jinhee tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Eunhyuk.

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Jinhee meletakkan cangkirnya. "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Jinhee terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Eunhyuk. "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"Dia menderita Eunhyuk-ah..." desah Jinhee kemudian, "aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Eunhyuk tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Kyuhyun serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Jinhee menarik napas.

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Jinhee yang menggantung membuat Eunhyuk menoleh, tertarik.

"Pesan?"

Jinhee menggangguk.

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restorannya," lalu Jinhee menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel.

Dan Eunhyuk mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Kyuhyun malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Eunhyuk.

"Eh saya...saya Eunhyuk...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Lee," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Eunhyuk melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restoran yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Kyuhyun, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk mendekat, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Eunhyuk duduk.

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Kyuhyun lembut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Kyuhyun menggangguk.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menuangkan anggur ke gelas Eunhyuk,

Eunhyuk mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Eunhyuk langsung merona dan Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Eunhyuk mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Eunhyuk mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Eunhyuk juga ingin merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Eunhyuk, melangkah ke lantai atas.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung, dan Kyuhyun tertawa menyadari kebingungan Eunhyuk.

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona. "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membimbingnya memasuki kamar.

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin wanita," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik. "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Eunhyuk langsung berseru keras, menolak. "Jangan Kyu, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan cincin itu. "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Kyu..." Eunhyuk merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata. Dan Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut,

"Eunhyuk-ah," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Astaga... Eunhyuk... Eunhyuk-ah... Betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Eunhyuk hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Kyuhyun, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup telinga Eunhyuk, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Eunhyuk-ah..."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Eunhyuk ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Eunhyuk dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Kyuhyun mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh gadisnya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Dan Eunhyuk pun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Eunhyuk mabuk malam ini, agar Eunhyuk tidak waspada, agar Eunhyuk tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Eunhyuk hamil.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Eunhyuk dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Eunhyuk. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Eunhyuk bahagia bersama Donghae yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Eunhyuk. Tapi gadis itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Eunhyuk dengan cara apapun. Jika Eunhyuk tidak mau memilihnya, maka Kyuhyun akan memaksa Eunhyuk memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Eunhyuk yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Eunhyuk yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Eunhyuk di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Eunhyuk.

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad. "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu", Kyuhyun berbicara sambil mengecup perut Eunhyuk.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Kyuhyun sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Eunhyuk hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Eunhyuk, dia tahu gadis itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Eunhyuk terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun mengecup perutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Eunhyuk, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Kyuhyun serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk penuh gairah.

Kyuhyun berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Eunhyuk, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Eunhyuk kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Eunhyuk dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Eunhyuk penuh gairah.

"Kau milikku Eunhyuk-ah." gumam Kyuhyun parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terbangun dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Eunhyuk makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Kyuhyun mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma Kyuhyun kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Eunhyuk menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Donghae terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Donghae benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun?

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Kyuhyun, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Donghae. Donghae yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Donghae yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Eunhyuk tidak ada di sampingnya. Donghae lebih membutuhkan Eunhyuk dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Eunhyuk, Donghae akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun akan tetap kuat. Kyuhyun bisa mencari Eunhyuk-Eunhyuk yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Donghae juga hanya memiliki Eunhyuk.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Kyuhyun, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Eunhyuk memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Eunhyuk tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Pelukan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk.

"Dingin?" tanyanya serak.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata coklat itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Kyuhyun, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Kyuhyun, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Kyuhyun nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Eunhyuk yang berkecamuk, Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk setengah tertidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, menggugah Eunhyuk dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Eunhyuk dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Kyuhyun. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Kyuhyun terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." Kyuhyun mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Eunhyuk di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Eunhyuk di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata cokelat nya membuka dan menatap Eunhyuk bagai api yang menyala.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." Gumam Kyuhyun misterius.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

Tapi sebelum Eunhyuk bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun sudah meggulingkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Jinhee sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter Jinhee tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Eunhyuk. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Eunhyuk sengaja meminta Kyuhyun memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Donghae belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Donghae sudah tertidur pulas.

"Donghae belum bangun." jawab dokter Jinhee tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menarik napas lega.

"Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Jinhee mengangguk.

"Suster Kim memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Jinhee tersenyum lembut kepada Eunhyuk, "kuharap semalam bisa menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Jinhee yang penuh arti itu,

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Donghae", bisik Eunhyuk pelan.

Jinhee terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Jinhee berubah serius, "dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Hyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap,

"Saya harus terus bersama Donghae, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya dokter Jinhee tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Kyuhyun. Pikir Jinhee miris ketika Eunhyuk berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Jinhee tahu kalau Eunhyuk sama tersiksanya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Eunhyuk, memarahi ketidakegoisan gadis itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Eunhyuk mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Jinhee merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Eunhyuk berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Eunhyuk, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Jinhee teringat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Kyuhyun saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Jinhee memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"Astaga Kyuhyun, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Eunhyuk kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Kyuhyun menculik Eunhyuk dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan menyingkirkan Donghae dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Jinhee takut Kyuhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang,

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Jinhee menganga mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Jinhee sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Kyu?" suara Jinhee meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Jinhee dia tetap tenang dan berpikir.

"Jika Eunhyuk mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin menggugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Donghae, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan agar aku bisa mengklaim Eunhyuk."

"Kau gila!" seru Jinhee tidak setuju, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Donghae? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Eunhyuk juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Donghae."

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Kyuhyun keras, membuat Jinhee tertegun, "aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Eunhyuk tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat gadis itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!

"Kyu," Jinhee melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Kyuhyun, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Donghae ternyata menerima kondisi Eunhyuk apa adanya dan kemudian Eunhyuk memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Donghae?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Kyuhyun dingin, "aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Eunhyuk memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Jinhee bergumam spontan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak membantah.

"Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Jinhee duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi.

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Eunhyuk kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Kyuhyun.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Shanty Agatha, aku hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk.^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Kyuhyun menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Eunhyuk lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Jinhee, Eunhyuk kembali bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun, lagipula bujukan Jinhee ada benarnya juga, Eunhyuk butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Kyuhyun, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Eunhyuk masih berpapasan dengan Leeteuk, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Kyuhyun tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Eunhyuk merindukan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Kyuhyun, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa dia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Eunhyuk.

Sore itu Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Donghae dan dokter Jinhee. Dokter Jinhee sudah mendapat izin Kyuhyun menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Donghae. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Donghae sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Donghae akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Eunhyuk melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Donghae sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Jinhee menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Donghae mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai jagiya.

Dengan senyum pula Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Donghae tertawa dan Eunhyuk mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Donghae banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi putih sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Donghae sudah menjadi Donghaenya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Eunhyuk-ah sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini", jelas Donghae bahagia.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya senang.

"Benarkah?", dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Jinhee, "benarkah dokter?"

Dokter Jinhee mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum.

"Perkembangan Donghae sangat pesat Hyuk-ah, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat-erat.

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Eunhyuk yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Donghae menoleh ke arah Jinhee.

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Jinhee segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Benar, badanmu panas, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Jinhee mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Jinhee menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Jinhee lagi.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir.

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Eunhyuk-ah?" Donghae menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Eunhyuk mengusap perutnya, "soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter Jinhee mengikuti arah tangan Eunhyuk dan menatap perut Eunhyuk.

"Kau tampak pucat Eunhyuk-ah, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Donghae."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Donghae.

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." Bisiknya lembut dan Donghae mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Eunhyuk.

Seperginya Eunhyuk, Jinhee memijit kaki Donghae untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Eunhyuk sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Donghae yang menyadari kalau Jinhee melamun menegurnya hingga Jinhee tergagap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Jinhee berdehem salah tingkah.

"Ah, maafkan aku Donghae, aku sedang memikirkan Eunhyuk."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Eunhyuk dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Donghae tersenyum melihat Jinhee ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Eunhyuk dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Jinhee bergegas menyusul Eunhyuk ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Jinhee duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Aku muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." (obat untuk wanita hamil). Jinhee mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jinhee kembali datang dan membantu Eunhyuk duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Eunhyuk yang lemas di ranjang, Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Jinhee tersenyum lembut.

"Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Donghae yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Jinhee meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang menghilang dari kehidupan Eunhyuk, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Eunhyuk, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Jinhee setiap saat. Dan menurut Jinhee, Kyuhyun berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Jinhee-ya." Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Kyu," Jinhee berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya se akurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Kyuhyun menutup telepon. Membiarkan Jinhee ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Dasar! Jinhee berniat menunggu Kyuhyun di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Eunhyuk belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Jinhee menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali? Apakah Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya kemari? Jinhee mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Donghae mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu.

Jinhee menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Donghae, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Donghae balas tersenyum.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk?"

Jinhee menarik napas.

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Donghae-ah," Jinhee menyela dengan lembut. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagi pula Eunhyuk melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Donghae menjadi pelan, "kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Donghae...", Jinhee tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Leeteuk Oppa.

"Leeteuk Oppa wae?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Leeteuk Oppa kau tahu di mana Kyuhyun? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Jinhee-ya, Kyuhyun kecelakaan di tol."

"Eunhyuk-ah." dengan lembut Jinhee menggoyangkan pundak Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Donghae mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Eunhyuk membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Jinhee yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Eunhyuk menahannya sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa dokter? Donghae kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." Gumam Donghae dalam senyum.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Jinhee yang begitu pucat pasi.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?", Eunhyuk mulai tegang ketika dokter Jinhee tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Kyuhyun, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Leeteuk oppa juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Eunhyuk, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Donghae mengamati kepanikan Eunhyuk dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Eunhyuk tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Kyuhyun kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Donghae, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Eunhyuk mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Eunhyuk, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Donghae dulu. Dan Eunhyuk tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Jinhee mendorong kursi roda Donghae di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih utuh, dan ketika Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata coklat yang tajam.

Eunhyuk pingsan.

Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk, begitu juga dengan Jinhee dan Donghae yang ada di belakang Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Kyuhyun menyingkirkannya,

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Eunhyuk menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Eunhyuk dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan,

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." Gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja." Kyuhyun bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Eunhyuk, tapi gadis itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Jinhee di pintu, mengabaikan Donghae, "dia tidak apa-apa?"

Jinhee mendorong Donghae mendekat, lalu menyentuh Eunhyuk,

"Dia demam Kyu, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock," Jinhee menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Kyuhyun mengeryit.

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Eunhyuk bergerak membuka mata, "ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Eunhyuk membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, merasakan kulit Kyuhyun yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Kyuhyun bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Eunhyuk merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Eunhyuk bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan. "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Eunhyuk yang panas, membuat pikiran Eunhyuk melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Kyuhyun di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Eunhyuk akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Jinhee mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Jinhee lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Donghae, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Kyuhyun berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Jinhee tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

Donghae hanya terdiam, menatap Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya.

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Jinhee menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah", Jinhee mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Eunhyuk yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Kyuhyun akan membantah.

Semula Kyuhyun akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Donghae, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Jinhee benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Donghae, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Jinhee mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Donghae dan mendorongnya keluar. "Ayo Donghae, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." Bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Jinhee mendorong Donghae sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Donghae. Suasana hening, dan Donghae hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Jinhee menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Donghae sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Donghae serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Jinhee menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu", sela Donghae tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Eunhyuk tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Jinhee sedih, "dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Eunhyuk putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta won, sementara seluruh harta Eunhyuk sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Eunhyuk memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Donghae pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Eunhyuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Donghae tidak pernah peduli apakah Eunhyuk masih suci atau tidak, baginya Eunhyuknya adalah Eunhyuk yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Kyuhyun, atasan Eunhyuk itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan." Desis Donghae marah.

Jinhee menggeleng.

"Tidak seperti itu Donghae, Kyuhyun sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Eunhyuk, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun mencintai Eunhyuk tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Kyuhyun menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Eunhyuk adalah menerima tawarannya."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Jinhee, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Jinhee menyentuh pundak Donghae lembut.

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Eunhyuk mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Kyuhyun kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Eunhyuk memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Kyuhyun mencintai Eunhyuk, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Eunhyuk."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Eunhyuk? dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Eunhyuk..."

Jinhee menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Eunhyuk, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk, aku mengenal Kyuhyun sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang gadis, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Eunhyuk?"

Jinhee mengangkat bahunya pedih.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Eunhyuk sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kau. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Kyuhyun."

Donghae memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Eunhyuk." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Jinhee mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Donghae, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Donghae dan memeluk lelaki itu. Donghae tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Eunhyuk kalau kau tak bisa." Bisik Jinhee lembut, mengusap kepala Donghae di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Donghae menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jinhee, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Eunhyuk menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Shanty Agatha, aku hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Jinhee menungguinya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Donghae sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk?" Tanya Donghae, menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Jinhee sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Kyuhyun berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Donghae, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski tahu Donghae tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Kyuhyun cepat, tulus.

Donghae memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Eunhyuk dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Eunhyuk ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Donghae menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Eunhyuk, demi kebahagiaan Eunhyuknya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." Gumam Kyuhyun jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Donghae yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun mengehela nafas, "aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Eunhyuk darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Jinhee belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Jinhee ingin Donghae mendengar sendiri dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan, "aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia wanita penghibur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Eunhyuk tidak seperti itu." geram Donghae marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Kyuhyun setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Eunhyuk dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia wanita penghibur murahan." Donghae merenung.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Donghae memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Kyuhyun tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Eunhyuk, "hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Donghae menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Eunhyuk.

"Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Donghae menghela nafas, "aku akan melepaskan Eunhyuk."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Kyuhyun sedih, "dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Jinhee meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Donghae pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Donghae mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Eunhyuk darimu."

Donghae tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, Donghae juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengaku,

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" mau tak mau Donghae merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Kyuhyun.

Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan berbicara.

"Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Eunhyuk darimu, aku pikir kalau Eunhyuk tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Donghae, langsung waspada.

Kyuhyun tertawa getir.

"Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Eunhyuk hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Donghae terdiam, pengakuan Kyuhyun ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memanipulasi kepolosan Eunhyuknya.

"Dasar Brengsek." geram Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Eunhyuk, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Donghae kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Donghae, tapi mau tak mau Donghae melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Eunhyuk, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Eunhyuk...

"Jinhee tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Eunhyuk, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Eunhyuk?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Namja bodoh." Gumam Donghae getir. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae, "terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Donghae menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Eunhyuk, bukan demi kau, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Eunhyuk tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya.

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

"Ketika Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dia mendapati Donghae duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Eunhyuk langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Donghae. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Donghae ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Donghae menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Eunhyuk menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Donghae dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Donghae-ah aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Eunhyuk-ah, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi.

"Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Kyuhyun, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Donghae menghentikan kata-kata Eunhyuk, "tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Eunhyuk-ah, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Donghae menghela nafasnya pedih, "dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Donghae, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu, "dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." Desah Donghae getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Eunhyuk, dan Donghae mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Donghae tersenyum lembut, "terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Eunhyuk mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." Gumam Donghae sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Eunhyuk, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Eunhyuk akan membawa gadis yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Donghae merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Eunhyuk. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Eunhyuk-ah, apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Eunhyuk tertegun.

"Donghae... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Eunhyuk-ah," bisik Donghae lembut, mendorong Eunhyuk agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Kyuhyun yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Eunhyuk.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam,kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Eunhyuk-ah.

Di dalam ruangan Eunhyuk tertegun, menatap Donghae, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Donghae akhirnya mendengarnya?

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Donghae-ah," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik. "Ya, aku mencintai Kyuhyun, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Donghae mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana. Kau dengar itu Kyu? Gumamnya dalam hati, Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya...

Di luar Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Eunhyuk itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Eunhyuk hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Kyuhyun harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Eunhyuk. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Eunhyuk, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Donghae..."

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Jinhee mengajakku ke Jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi.

"Donghae-ah... Kau akan pergi?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Eunhyuk tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Donghae. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Donghae mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Donghae tersenyum simpul, "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Donghae melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Eunhyuk.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Eunhyuk-ah, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Donghae mengecup jemari Eunhyuk yang terpaku, "sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Eunhyuk. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Eunhyuk duduk lalu memeluk Donghae erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Donghae, aku mencintaimu." Isak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Donghae bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Jinhee hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Eunhyuk merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Jinhee bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Eunhyuk mulai bertanya-tanya.

Donghae sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Jinhee, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Eunhyuk sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Kyuhyun? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Eunhyuk menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Eunhyuk mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk, "sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk-ah," Kyuhyun segera berseru ketika melihat Eunhyuk akan menyela kata-katanya, "apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." Suara Kyuhyun tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk merasa geli, ini Kyuhyunnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Kyuhyun yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah." Jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Kyuhyun yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Eunhyuk, terpana.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Kyuhyun seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Eunhyuk, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merengkuh Eunhyuk, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Eunhyuk "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata sipit bulatmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ne saranghae."

"Katakan lagi," Kyuhyun mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah." Ulang Eunhyuk patuh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Eunhyuk lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Eunhyuk masih memakai cincin dari Donghae, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Eunhyuk, disentuhnya cincin Donghae disana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Kyuhyun tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Eunhyuk menggeleng, Eunhyuk tahu itu. Tapi Eunhyuk menghargai Kyuhyun yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Kyuhyun melepaskan cincin pertunangan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Eunhyuk yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Kyuhyun. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Eunhyuk jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Eunhyuk ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Kyuhyun sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Eunhyuk tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Eunhyuk menunjukkan gejala seperti wanita hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Kyuhyun menginginkannya, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Kyuhyun sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada, "malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Kyuhyun agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Eunhyuk tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, "aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Eunhyuk memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hati, melelehkan kemarahan Eunhyuk, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Kyuhyun dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Eunhyuk, teringat keanehan perilaku Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Ya," Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, "saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "aku konyol sekali ya."

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Kyuhyun yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Eunhyuk tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan Eunhyuk. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Eunhyuk, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Eunhyuk berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Eunhyuk, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." Dahi Kyuhyun tetap berkerut.

Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Eunhyuk berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca, mata Kyuhyun berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan, "Terimakasih sudah mengajariku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Kyuhyun baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Eunhyuk yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk lagi, "Saranghae Eunhyuk-ah, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ah, nado saranghae."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Eunhyuk dengan Kyuhyunnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

THE END


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilog

A Romantic Story About Eunhyuk

Remake story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Shanty Agatha, aku hanya mengganti pemainnya dengan KyuHyuk.^^

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara berderap terdengar di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Kyuhyun, acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Eunhyuk berbaring. Ketika pada akhirnya mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat," Kyuhyun mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka menelepon kantor dan bilang kau di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi, aku tadi ke sekolah Daehyun dulu baru kesini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit. "Belum Kyu, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun mendesah melangkah masuk, dan duduk di tepi ranjang, digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk penuh kasih.

"Aku panik," matanya menatap Eunhyuk cemas, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah kau sakit? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Kyuhyun, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun,

"Dimana Daehyun?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Kyuhyun ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan merubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu," Alis Kyuhyun tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Eunhyuk terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Cho Kyuhyun, seorang playboy sejati." canda Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawa.

Eunhyuk menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun perkawinan mereka, cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam, oh... Kyuhyun memang tidak berubah, dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata coklat yang tajam ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan... Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya Kyuhyun masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Eunhyuk merasa menjadi isteri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Eunhyuk lalu matanya mendongak, menatap nakal.

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa nyonya Cho yang mempesona." godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yg begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Kyuhyun meredup penuh arti, "Dan sekarang nyonya Cho yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal.

Pipi Eunhyuk makin terasa panas oleh godaan Kyuhyun itu, dan rupanya itu , membuat Kyuhyun gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Eunhyuk, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah... Betapa manisnya ciuman ini...Kyuhyun amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang...

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Eunhyuk menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu," gumam suster Heechul dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tetapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan suster Heechul, tampak Cho Daehyun, putra pertama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu sudah mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, dengan rambut cokelat berkilau, mata coklat yang tajam dan struktur wajah aristokrat yang diwarisi turun temurun oleh setiap keturunan keluarga Cho, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita.

Daehyun meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Heechul begitu melihat Eunhyuk, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Daehyun dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Lihat eomma apa yang aku bawa." seru Daehyun memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Daehyun, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah," suster Heechul mendekat dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, lalu menatap serius pada Kyuhyun, "kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Kyuhyun-ah, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap serius ke arah Eunhyuk, "bagaimana kondisimu sayang? Apakah kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu... Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat..." wajah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengerut. "Tapi perutku terasa sakit..." Eunhyuk memegang perutnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung pucat pasi, "Eunhyuk-ah? Eunhyuk-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suster Heechul langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi..." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun panik, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama..."

"Tahan ya sayang." kali ini wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar pucat sehingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup, "maafkan aku...aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Kyuhyunlah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Eunhyuk," suster Heechul terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Eunhyuk untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin, Suster Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Kyuhyun selalu ada. Kapanpun dia membutuhkannya, Kyuhyun selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Eunhyuk menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Daehyun, putra pertama mereka menyeruak. Ketika itu dia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Kyuhyun mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Daehyun pun, Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, ketika Eunhyuk mengerang Kyuhyun mengerang, seolah ikut merasakan sakit, dan selama proses itu, Kyuhyun menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan bagi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita di dunia." bisik Eunhyuk dalam senyum, menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar, selama proses itu, Kyuhyun terus mendampingi Eunhyuk, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya Cho Eunhyun, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Bayi itu sangat cantik. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidurpun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambutnya lebat dan berwarna cokelat muda, dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Eunhyuk mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayi dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Eunhyun terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata coklatnya, mata yang serupa dengan mata ayahnya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Kyuhyun, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya. "Satu lagi keturunan Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala." gumamnya geli melihat Eunhyun yang menangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui.

Eunhyuk membalas senyum Kyuhyun, lalu menyusui Eunhyun, bayi itu langsung melahap puting Eunhyuk dan mengisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi isapan keras.

"Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh." Diusapnya dahi Eunhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Seperti ibunya," bisik Kyuhyun lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Putri tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan menyusui Eunhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyun rupanya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah kenyang, dia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan puting ibunya, tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Eunhyun.

Eunhyuk mengamati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Daehyun, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Kyuhyun, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Eunhyuk dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Eunhyuk bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini.

"Donghae menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "kata Donghae, dengan terapi dari dokter Jinhee dan teman ahlinya di sana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang, dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya." Mata Kyuhyun melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Eunhyuk yang berkaca-kaca, "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan Jihyun, gadis yang dia ceritakan itu, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jihyun, dia pasti gadis yang baik, aku bersyukur Donghae bisa menemukan kekasih sejatinya."

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu," Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, "Terimakasih waktu itu sudah memilihku Eunhyuk-ah, terimakasih sudah menjadi isteriku, mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku, terimakasih sudah menjadikanku Lelaki paling bahagia di dunia."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Daehyun yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Eunhyuk. Lalu merangkum pipi Eunhyuk di kedua tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu Eunhyukku."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Kyuhyun, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyunku."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Kyuhyun menikmati bibir Eunhyuk, mencecap rasanya dan melumatnya, lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Eunhyuk dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Eunhyuk.

Geliat Daehyun dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang luar biasa indahnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

End of Epilog

Tunggu remake story berikutnya. Tetep pair KyuHyuk ntar Wkwkwkwkwk.


End file.
